


【呈丘】爱不释手

by jo_jolove



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_jolove/pseuds/jo_jolove
Summary: ABO设定下的孕期描写，有控制射精，口交，道具，自慰，女装，视频play等情节，微下流，人物略有些OOC清酒味信息素贺呈x甜酒味信息素阿丘





	1. Chapter 1

阿丘已经怀孕八个多月了。  
他的身体素质一向很好，在刚怀上那会儿根本没有什么妊娠反应，也不像别的Omega一样吐得昏天黑地，半步也离不了Alpha，加上他一身肌肉紧实，看上去一直也不显怀。  
因此孕期过半的时候，阿丘各方面并没有什么变化，连他本人在实质上都还没有接受自己已经怀孕的事实。若不是做B超时亲眼看见了静静躺着的小婴儿，那平坦的腹部甚至让他时常怀疑家庭医生是不是诊错了。  
在这种情况下，阿丘五个月的时候甚至还偷偷出了次任务，也不知是不是枪声把睡着的崽子给惊醒了，回来之后没多久，就发现肚子里的崽子竟然会动了，动静不大，轻轻的，像是小鱼在游。  
他脑子里冒出的第一个念头就是告诉贺呈。  
于是阿丘还没来得及处理干净身上的痕迹，刚回家便一头扎进书房，二话不说就拉着贺呈的手在肚子上摸了半天，小崽子倒是很给力地回应，给足了贺呈面子。  
贺呈何等敏锐，激动之后当即便冷着脸问他去哪儿了，阿丘一时没法隐瞒，才对他如实相告。  
贺呈一听老婆大着肚子还出去和别人枪战，结结实实地吓了一跳，当时就爆发出了极其强烈的信息素，弄得阿丘软着身子瘫在他怀里向他保证再也不敢了，才松口罢休。  
正好六个多月阿丘开始显怀了，贺呈便说什么都不肯让老婆再带着他的小宝贝去玩命了，停了他的一切职务，工资照发，勒令他在家好好养胎。

阿丘在枪林弹雨里待惯了，突然叫他在家里歇下来，他哪里适应得了。  
贺呈不准他以平日里那样的强度跑步健身，各种型号的摩托车钥匙也给他收了，还逼着他把每天的运动改成了瑜伽。  
练了瑜伽的阿丘除了慢慢变大的肚子，依旧保持着身形，只是可怜了他一把老腰，因为贺呈在某天做完以后亲口告诉他，老婆，你变得好软，操起来更舒服了。  
阿丘对被迫休假这件事一直耿耿于怀，平时和贺呈走在一起都会被当成Alpha的他，对于怀孕生子还没有做好充分的准备，心中到底还是有些郁闷。  
于是在他试图以修剪灌木来打发无聊时光并且成功地毁坏了一院子造型精美的绿化植物后，贺呈总算是松了口，勉强分了些工作上的事儿让他在家里干。  
就这么着，才一个月下来，身处孕中期的阿丘就开始不愿出门了。  
渐渐大起来的肚子让他始终觉得自己看上去与那些时刻需要保护的Omega没有什么不同，愈发沉重的腹部也限制了他的许多行动，许多往常看似简单的事情现在干起来都格外吃力，随之而来的种种不适更是让他时不时地感到心烦意乱，而且他变得更懒了，只要一觉得困，沾上枕头立刻就能睡着。

到了七个多月的时候，阿丘发现自己的身体情况已经不仅仅是不适这么简单了。  
孩子开始快速生长，显怀不久的肚子很快就已经遮不住了。  
阿丘之前运动量大，因此腹部没什么脂肪堆积，只是薄薄的一层皮肤，从内部被撑开的感觉非常明显地被成倍放大。宝宝活泼好动，稍微踢得用力些，他的肚皮上就会鼓起小丘一样的鼓包，阿丘有时躺在床上感受着胎动，甚至觉得肚子都快要被撑破。  
除此之外，还有一种特殊到让他难以启齿的感觉。  
那就是……他的性欲变得十分高涨。  
还不是一般的高涨。  
是那种……整个人都要坏掉的感觉，身体万分敏感，几乎快要碰都碰不得。  
进入孕后期，宝宝在乱动的时候会不自觉地压到阿丘的前列腺，下半身不自觉地就会勃起，射精的欲望更是前所未有的强烈。  
这样来势汹汹的情欲，阿丘从未体验过。

他和贺呈都差不多是而立的年纪，对性爱的渴求并不如狼似虎，而是水到渠成，尽管一旦勾起了情欲，少不了轰轰烈烈干柴烈火一番。  
两人平日里都不会过度纵欲，如今特殊时期，在孕期行房这件事上也都有自知之明。阿丘从不会掩饰自己的欲望，贺呈想要的时候亦会直言，床上的骚浪话语对他们来说，只是更好的催情剂，而非必要的导火线。  
开始的时候，阿丘是避着贺呈解决这件事的，他不想让贺呈觉得自己是一个连欲望都控制不住的人，因此总是在贺呈深夜回家之前胡乱地撸几发，射完就睡进被窝，强行一遍遍地深呼吸来压下勃起的欲望。  
可是孕期越靠后，他越需要Alpha的信息素抚慰，肚子里的孩子也闹得越欢，弄得他总是全身燥热难耐，再难依靠自己就得以纾解。  
终于在七个半月的时候，嗅着身边Alpha释放出的清酒味信息素，阿丘再难克制，在床上翻过身去一把搂住贺呈，第一次挺着肚子勾引了他。  
“我最近总是想要，”他记得自己对贺呈坦言相告，“你以后回来，我们就做吧。”  
迷迷糊糊快要睡着的贺呈还以为老婆在说梦话，却清楚地感受到老婆凑近了贴到他的耳边，又说了一句，“你弄大了我的肚子，你家宝贝现在又成天勾着我的性欲，你说，怎么办？”说着就用温热的腹部去蹭贺呈裸着的腰身，还充满暗示意味地顶了他两下。  
贺呈猛地就醒了过来，并且毫无预兆地硬了。  
当天晚上，阿丘就被贺呈架着双腿狠狠教育了一番，做到他整个人都悬空，哭着喊腰疼才被贺呈放下来。贺呈并没有就此放过他，而是让他翻了个身趴在床上，再度对着他那已经被操得松软红肿得快要合不上的后穴猛烈撞击，直到阿丘爽到叫不出声，哭得嗓子都哑了，到最后甚至连趴都趴不住，眼看着就要软下去压到肚子的时候，贺呈才放慢了动作，捧住他晃动的腹部，一股股地射在了阿丘身体里。  
“现在知道答案了吗？”贺呈当时这么问道。  
阿丘被操得说不出话，只得以红红的眼眶和不停收缩的后穴来回应自己无比强势的Alpha。

事实上，贺呈做过那一次，就已经知道他的阿丘到底有多敏感，性欲又有多强烈了。  
那天贺呈第一轮进攻，在阿丘身体里抽插了近二十分钟，既没有射在他的体内，也没有伸手去帮他解决前面的欲望。  
可阿丘却明明白白地被他操射了。  
“现在这么敏感？嗯？”贺呈当时还深埋在阿丘体内，欲望甚至还没勃发起来，胸前就已经沾上了阿丘喷出的一股白浊，他戏谑地对阿丘道，“稍微操操你的后面你都能射？”  
阿丘记得自己听完这句话，性欲即刻不受控制再度高涨起来，他夹紧了后穴，像个欲求不满的荡妇一样求着贺呈再深点，还舒服地大声呻吟起来。  
也就是从那天开始，阿丘身体中名为敏感和欲望的开关忽然就被打开，让他此后的日子备受快感与煎熬。

贺呈这天带着一身酒气回家的时候已经很晚了，他抬手看了看造价不菲的手表，指针指向了十二点三十五分。  
他决定先洗个澡——他知道他的阿丘在现在这个时期，除了他清酒味儿的信息素，什么酒味都不想闻。  
贺呈急着见到心爱的男人，又担心他一整天没有Alpha的信息素安抚，会不会身上难受，于是便在前厅偏房的浴室里快速冲了个澡，连衣服都来不及好好穿，睡衣还敞着领口，就往后山的居室快步走去。  
贺呈悄悄地像往常一样踏进卧房，却一眼瞥见了空荡荡的大床，阿丘显然还没有入睡。  
他转而向卫生间望去，里面倒是很安静。  
“老婆？”贺呈试探地敲了敲门，正欲推开，门却自己移开了。  
只比他矮了一点儿的男人站在门后，神色之间带着淡淡的疲倦，还有一种说不清道不明的暧昧之感。

“喝酒了？”阿丘皱了皱眉，迈出浴室带上门，阴暗的灯光下看不清脸色，一贯低沉动听的嗓音中竟夹杂着几分不自知的诱惑。  
“应酬嘛，难免……”贺呈刚想解释，就被阿丘打断了。  
“我让阿姨做了醒酒汤，你去喝点。”阿丘说完，推了推杵在门边的贺呈，也不多去看他裸露的胸膛和精壮的肌肉，只顾撑着腰，摇摇晃晃地往床边走。  
他微微叉着腿在床边坐下，背对着贺呈不看他，却道，“一会儿把衣服穿好再上床。”  
“怎么不开心？”贺呈一下就捕捉到了阿丘语气中的不耐烦，“是不是宝宝……”说着几步就跨到床边，一手把明显在闹着别扭的人搂进怀里，一手轻轻覆上他的腹部。  
“别碰我。”阿丘微微挣了挣，拍下他摸上自己肚子的手，脸色却蓦地红了起来，他做了个深呼吸，压下意欲勃发的欲望，有些别扭地对贺呈道，“我刚弄完……”

贺呈向浴室里一探头，果然闻到了浓郁的甜酒味信息素，夹杂着那熟悉的淡淡腥味，不用阿丘明说，他也知道老婆又在遭受着来自肚子里的小宝贝带来的欲望折磨。  
“想要吗？”贺呈关心地问了问。  
他的低音炮不亚于一剂春药，阿丘立刻就红了脸，揉着圆圆的肚子憋出了两个字：“想要……”  
只是声音有些小，似乎是有些不好意思。  
而且他并没有下一步动作。  
阿丘对贺呈一向是有话直说，他又说道，“宝宝今天一直动，我有点累，腰也酸，不是很想做……”说着就蹭了蹭贺呈的颈间，贪婪地嗅着自己Alpha身上的信息素。  
阿丘心里明白，这一个多月来，贺呈的日子也不好过。他一旦想要，那简直是想得睡不着觉，只要贺呈在身边，无论什么时候都要把他拉过来给自己解决完了再说，就算他在睡觉也不例外。  
贺呈工作忙，白天处理公司的事务，晚上回家又要解决老婆的欲望，一个多月来时常顶着黑眼圈，人看着也瘦了不少。  
阿丘心疼他，却又无法控制自己这副身体，曾经试探地提出要不就买根按摩棒自己解决，谁知道贺呈立刻就红了眼，一言不发地把自己狠操了一顿才肯罢休。  
从此阿丘闭口不提此事，心里也没了愧疚感，一旦欲望来了，就拉着贺呈做他个淋漓尽致，反正他家Alpha心甘情愿。  
“那我用手帮你，好不好？”贺呈搂着阿丘，揉了揉他头上的白毛，释放出更加浓郁的信息素，没多久就感受到怀里的人舒服得放松了下来。  
“嗯……”阿丘垂着眸子应了一声。  
于是贺呈小心翼翼地将阿丘的睡裤脱了下来，果然一眼就看见了他仍然半勃着的性器。


	2. Chapter 2

贺呈跪在地上，伸手握住了阿丘的阴茎。  
这也是拿惯了枪的一双手，手心与指腹上是一层略显粗糙的薄茧，此刻正摩挲过阿丘敏感脆弱的欲望，惹得他小腹立刻一紧，全身更是不受控制地颤栗起来。  
阿丘的呼吸不由急促起来，面上也浮上一层淡淡绯色。  
他低头垂着眼，双手撑在身后，似乎是不想去看下半身的一片春光，可身体却又诚实地从床沿向里挪了挪，顺从地将腿岔得更开一些，肚子也跟着往外挺了挺。  
贺呈从善如流地从下往上解开阿丘的睡衣扣子，却又在胸脯那儿堪堪停手，任他那件材质宽松舒适的睡衣下摆倏然滑于肚腹两侧，只露出一个圆润饱满的肚皮来。那里面正安静地睡着罪魁祸首，隔着一层皮肤，见证两位父亲香艳淫靡的床笫之事。  
他将脑袋凑上去，蜻蜓点水般地亲了亲阿丘的肚脐——贺呈知道的，那是阿丘怀孕以来身上最敏感的一处地方。  
果然不出他所料，阿丘的身体一阵颤抖，下体更是以肉眼可见的程度勃发了起来，几乎就快贴到腹底。  
“老婆你更敏感了……”贺呈说着，伸出舌头在阿丘肚皮上舔了一下，湿滑的触感从肚脐一直快要绵延到密林之中。  
“你，你快点。”阿丘别着头不去看贺呈，扯过身后两个枕头垫在腰下，认命般地仰头靠在了上面，喘息着催促贺呈。  
“好，听你的。”贺呈跪得又近了些，将阿丘的双腿掰得更开，便再度伸出了舌头。  
一米九的男人弯下了平日里高傲的脖颈，此刻正伏在心爱之人的腿间为他纾解欲望。他扶着阿丘圆隆的肚腹，灵巧的舌尖的在他凸起的肚脐附近打着转儿，双唇配合地向口中吸吮，甚至还用牙齿轻轻啃咬，留下湿润的津液与轻微的水声交缠在一起，十分色情。  
但他就是不去碰阿丘那根已经翘到他脸上来的东西。  
阿丘哪里还受得了这种刺激，当即就腿根一颤，身体也一阵痉挛，他绷着两片臀瓣，不自觉地挺着腰去迎合贺呈的软舌，爽得连陷进床单的臀部都快要悬空。

“老婆，腰力可以。”贺呈见阿丘被他这么稍微碰了一下，居然就扭着身体开始呈现出求欢的姿态，不自觉地勾了勾嘴角，忍不住调笑了几句此时已经被情欲折腾得不能自已的Omega。  
“唔……贺呈！老子让你……弄前面，你在干吗？”阿丘那处地方烫得要命，粗胀硕大的肉棒战栗跳动着，急切地寻求着一处容纳火热的地方，好让他痛痛快快地射出来。  
“就这个态度？”贺呈继续挑逗着阿丘，舌面已经滑到了丛林上方，缓缓地来回划过。他伸出手指，搔刮着阿丘的阴茎根部，而后又在会阴附近流连，果不其然，不多久便听见了阿丘抑制不住的娇媚喘息。  
“别……别舔肚子了，嗯……舔下面。”阿丘大口喘着气，半是恳求半是命令地用被情欲淹没的气声轻轻对贺呈道，他勉力忍住唇齿之间那些令他羞耻的呻吟之声，却只说出了这样支离破碎的一句话。  
他不自觉的并了并腿，却又被贺呈强硬地按住，并且打得更开，这个动作对阿丘来说简直像是致命的诱惑，让此刻敏感到极点的他完全无法招架。  
阿丘看着那颗黑乎乎的脑袋埋在自己腿间蹭来蹭去，却就是故意不得要领，不理会自己炽热的阳物，终于忍不住侧着腰微微支起身子，试图伸手握住自己的性器，迫不及待地用上一番狠劲来快速撸动。  
“混蛋！”他咬着牙骂了一声贺呈，“老子自己来！”

贺呈到底是晚上喝了酒。  
刚回家的时候还不觉得，可此时面对着着情动不已的阿丘，看着他微微仰起的下巴，颈间凸出的喉结，饱满结实的胸肌，圆润隆起的腹部，还伴着声声好听的酥软低吟，让贺呈硬是借着残余的酒劲，晕晕乎乎地就上了头。  
贺呈一向自制，就算发酒疯，也只会在阿丘一个人面前，因为他的Omega对着失去理智的他，无论暴躁与否，情愿与否，最终总是会接纳他的一切举动——包括激烈的性事，阿丘肚子里这个孩子，也就是这么来的。  
阿丘那句混蛋落在此时微醺的贺呈的耳朵里，就像是一声甜蜜的娇喘，瞬间点燃了他脑子里一切不理智的想法，清酒味的信息素在空气中骤然爆发，炸裂开的Alpha气息硬是将阿丘还没触碰到性器的手堪堪逼回了原位。  
“贺呈！你……唔……你疯了？”阿丘猛然嗅到如此高浓度的Alpha信息素，全身当即一软，只得收回手勉强撑住身体。被压迫的感觉太过难受，身上所受的情欲之感像是被放大了数倍，让他的私处蚀骨钻心地痒；肚子里的宝宝感受到父体的难受，也忍不住开始在羊水里翻滚挣扎，一不小心用力顶到阿丘的前列腺，又换来孕夫变了调却又万分克制的一声急喘。  
“你，你叫我一声好听的，我就帮，帮你。”贺呈闻着自家Omega身上散出的甜酒味，更觉酒精冲头，不仅头晕，连舌头都大了起来。  
阿丘却咬着唇，努力忍着一腔委屈，轻轻揉着肚子，别过头去不说话。  
尽管他的阴茎已经胀得发紫。  
“叫，叫声老公就，就这么难？嗯？”贺呈已经有些神志不清，此时得不到回应，顿时有些生气，便一把伸手覆上阿丘的性器，五指一紧，用力握了一下。  
“啊！”阿丘一边是憋涨的痛感，一边又是真的有被爽到，猛然就有种想射的冲动。可是他靠自己显然无法完成，因为空气中的清酒味道随着贺呈的莫名的怒气而显得愈发浓烈，甚至逼得他快要不能呼吸，更别说自己解决了。  
他太难受了，肚子被搅得疼，下体又胀得疼，情欲更是不受控地继续飙升，阿丘毫无办法，只能红着眼睛，极不情愿地开了口。  
“老公。”他生着气，到最后也只是不情不愿地低声喊了两个字出来，而后便一句话也不愿多说，干脆闭上了眼，不再去看贺呈。  
“好，老婆你躺好，我伺候你。”贺呈倒是不怎么介意，Alpha的本能让他只想满足自己霸道的占有欲，此刻听到阿丘终于松了口，还是以一个在他听来带着催情的语调，便也不再磨蹭，当即一口含住了阿丘的龟头，空气中的Alpha信息素也淡下去了些许。  
只是阿丘没有看见，他眼神里一丝一闪而过的戏谑神色。

“啊……”阿丘再怎么装得克制，也终于抑制不住一声满足舒适的低吟，软着身体就躺了下去。硬得发疼的东西终于被一腔温热包裹，让他顿感通体舒畅。  
Omega孕期敏感的身子当真禁不起一点撩拨，仅仅是被含入口中，这劈头盖脸的快感也已将他冲刷得淋漓尽致。  
贺呈虽然半醉，但唇舌之间仍然极尽温柔与霸道，耐心地顺着他性器上的每一处褶皱、每一寸缝隙细细舔弄，舌尖灵活地游走过每一个细微之处，让阿丘舒服得彻底放松了身子，唇间再忍不住细碎甜腻的酥吟，腰身也不由自主地跟着律动起来。  
贺呈用嘴唇一下下地抿着阿丘的柱身，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着那根跳动的肉棒，迎着阿丘一次次挺腰的动作将他的阴茎吞得更深。  
“哈啊……嗯嗯……”阿丘爽得几乎快要窒息，一声声地动情呻吟着，要不是身子重了，客观条件上不允许，他一定坐起来按着贺呈的头狠狠往他喉咙里插。  
贺呈被阿丘的性器堵着嘴，说不了话，便双手探上他的腰侧，稳稳地扶住他性感的大肚，十指轻柔地反复变换动作，轻轻搔着阿丘腰腹处被撑开的皮肤。  
他又配合地往前伸了伸头，完全贯彻落实了深喉的标准，并且反复作出吞咽的动作，一下下地压迫着阿丘性器上跳动的神经。  
贺呈感觉到嘴里的东西非常快速地胀得越来越大，也越来越硬，阿丘像是失了理智一般一下下地往他喉咙里顶，也不顾柔软的腹底一次又一次地撞上他高挺的鼻梁，那根饱胀的硕大让贺呈的口腔都快要无法容纳。  
阿丘简直感觉自己要登仙了，高潮即将来临的感觉实在太过美好，他眼前霎时间闪过许多与贺呈纠缠在一起的淫靡画面，直到眼前刷地一白，他终于扭着腰开始更加奋力地作动起来。

贺呈见阿丘这么快就要到了，便又配合着阿丘抽插的动作狠狠摩擦了一番，接着就极快地松了口退出来，而后立即无缝衔接，眼疾手快地地用右手代替了口腔，在阿丘的性器上来回套弄。  
阿丘的肉棒上满是贺呈余下的潮湿津液，一离开那温热的口腔，便泛上丝丝凉意，却又随着贺呈的快速摩擦和撸动而再度灼热到快要烧起来。  
“老婆……你，你好大……”贺呈的下巴都有些酸，离了那根东西终于得以开口，便迫不及待地开始夸赞老婆，“我都快，快含不住……”  
阿丘没再去听贺呈说了什么，他被贺呈这一句话刺激得刹那间气血上涌，顿失理智。他仰着头，脖颈上青筋毕现，所有的念头尽数抛去，只感觉小腹处有一阵滚烫亟待爆发。  
孕夫那具紧绷到极致的身体不受控制地痉挛着，努力挺动着的腰部已经与床面分离，装着宝宝的肚子也在不停颤抖——他要射了。

阿丘不由自主地将双手覆上腹侧，捧住因用力过猛而微微晃荡的大肚，更加用力地配合贺呈的动作。  
他全身的毛孔张开，连半边头皮都舒爽得酥酥麻麻，一口又一口地贪婪吸进被贺呈那冷冽又醉人的信息素味道填满的空气，到最后屏着一口长气半点不敢松懈，身体的每一处都已经做好了登上快感顶峰的准备。  
“我……我要到了……呃啊！”阿丘艰难的从牙齿缝里挤出一句话，迷迷蒙蒙地像是在说给贺呈听，又像是无意识的自言自语。  
可是他当他将一口气屏到尽头，期待着股股白浊从顶端小口喷薄而出、将欲望全数释放的时候，陌生的压迫与憋涨感却突如其来。  
他没能射得出来。  
阿丘慌了神，喘着气睁开眼，眼见到的景象却令他霎时间一口气堵在了心口。  
——是贺呈的指尖牢牢抵住了他的马眼。  
阿丘已至欲望巅峰却不得释放，最要命的那个地方却被贺呈死死把控着，千万大军寻不到出口，汇在那根滚烫直立的东西里面将他反复折磨，难受得几乎快要窒息。  
他的一张俊脸因直直窜上脑门的巨大快感而憋得通红，水雾迷蒙的双眸中满是震惊与不解，还不加掩饰地含着些委屈与愤怒。  
当对上贺呈那双同样弥漫着情欲的深黑眼眸，他半天说不出一个字来，想问问为什么，却怕自己一开口就忍不住泄出哭腔。  
阿丘最终红着眼眶泄了气，身子也猛地坠下来，翘着那根被贺呈把控住的性器，跌回了柔软的床铺之中。


	3. Chapter 3

贺呈面色微红，酒精上头的感觉令他头晕脑热，阿丘身上散发出的沁人甜味更是醉人，唤出了他心底深处埋藏许久的兽性与狂欲。  
“想射吗？嗯？”贺呈牢牢握着阿丘的性器，大拇指紧紧地堵住出口，几根手指在他茂密的丛林附近轻轻搔刮，弄得阿丘本来已经跌下去的身子又猛地迎来一阵颤栗。  
阿丘大口喘着气，腿根不由自主地颤动着，嘴里嗯嗯哦哦地喊着些支离破碎得不成句子的字词，绷紧了臀部的肌肉，沉重的肚腹再度不由自主地挺离了床铺。  
他整个人宛如一张拉开的弓，就等贺呈让他下半身这根上了弦的箭能够嗖地一下赶紧射出去。  
他隆起的肚子在情欲的冲击之下已然开始发热，阿丘捧着自己的大肚，双手不由自主地在腹底胡乱地抚摸，他按着腰侧把肚子往上托了托，以缓解腰椎的压迫感，软乎乎的肚皮都被按得微微变了形。  
可此刻的阿丘全然顾不上自己是不是压到了孩子，那夹杂着汹涌情欲的澎湃快感肆虐全身，他只知道迎合着贺呈的上下作动，将自己硬挺的性器直往他手里送。  
意识混乱之中，他甚至能感觉到胎儿在羊水里轻轻转动着身子，手舞足蹈地跟着他那坏心眼的父亲一下一下顶上自己的前列腺。  
操，实在是太他妈刺激了，老公在给挺着肚子的自己手淫，胎儿在肚子里操他的前列腺，他自己呢，活像一条案板上的鱼，在孕后期的这段时间里，日日夜夜地被他们父子俩玩得神志不清。  
阿丘迷迷糊糊地想到这儿，只觉得阴茎更胀了，连带着肚子都有些疼起来，他终于顾不上那点儿羞耻与不甘，开了开口，软下了态度向自家Alpha求饶。

“嗯嗯……唔……哦哦……我要射了……要射……啊！”阿丘已是箭在弦上，只感到一阵阵窒息的感觉冲上脑门，眼前的贺呈都开始变得模糊，鼻腔里充斥着Alpha来势汹汹的清酒味儿，又浓又烈，他仿佛已经不知道自己嘴里在说些什么，只是胡乱地求着贺呈放手。  
“丘宝……你可真是个小骚货……”贺呈借着醉意，在阿丘的马眼处又是一阵摩挲，微微放松了一些，他勾着嘴角像是在自言自语，“你都怀孕了……挺着这么大个肚子……还，还这么饥渴……”说着拇指轻轻一松，便立刻听见了阿丘一声变了调的浪叫。  
“哈啊……要到了啊！嗯嗯！啊啊啊！”阿丘蓦然感到下身的出口一阵松动，立刻扭着腰，想将身体里憋涨已久的东西全数释放出去。  
“哦哦哦……嗯哦！哦！”伴随着他突然拔高的一声娇喘，昂扬的性器猛然间脱离桎梏，啪地一声弹了上来，紧紧贴在饱满膨隆的腹底，顶端小口痉挛跳动着，颤颤巍巍地吐出了今天晚上的第一股精液。  
阿丘仰着头，闭着眼不去看自己这副骚浪的姿态，他只觉得连眼角的肌肉都在一阵阵地抽搐着，在射出来的那一刻，憋得快要窒息的感觉终于得到了解放，发胀的脑袋也总算恢复了一丝清明的神志，他长长地吐出一口气，屁股轻轻颤动着，竟是一时间爽得大脑空白，连话都说不出来。

可正当他准备再接再厉，继续喷射出身体里余下精液的时候，贺呈的手居然又握了上来。  
“呜……你……你干什么啊……”阿丘艰难地挺了挺腰，刚才身体过度的痉挛使他的腰背开始酸沉，胎儿把他整个人扯着往床上压，情潮却又支撑着他全身向上挺，尽管矛盾无比的阿丘现在想射的冲动依然非常强烈，但却发现自己开始有些乏力了。  
“干什么？”贺呈轻笑了一声，“当然是……还，还想听你叫老公啊。”  
“呜呜……唔嗯……求……求你……”阿丘已经迎着勃起的状态再度准备好了射精，他的双腿绷到极致，于此刻却仍然不得释放，一时急得不知如何是好，便登时开始徒劳地左右大幅开合起来，试图借以收缩穴口的姿势来幻想着得到释放。  
他抖动着因怀孕而有些松弛的软软腿肉，身体再度一阵阵地绷紧，再也忍不住，不顾形象地大声浪叫起来。  
“放手！呜……你放手啊！”阿丘已经被逼红了眼眶，生理性的泪水蓄在眼里，叫嚣着就像是要立刻冲出眼眶。  
“乖，叫……叫老公啊。”贺呈跪坐在地上，闻着阿丘醉人的甜酒味道，愈发地深陷了，连眼前爱人饱满圆润的性感大肚都模糊起来，竟变成了好几个在他眼前直晃。  
“嗯嗯……哦哦哦……老公……唔……老公！”阿丘挺起沉重的腰腹，嘴里含糊不清地高声呼喊着老公，他能感觉到胎儿正因自己的过分动作而被惊扰，在肚子里闹得愈发欢腾，一下下地更加大力地往那片敏感地带撞去，似乎正在逐渐剥夺他的全部理智。  
“啊啊啊！快……快！它顶我……唔嗯……它在顶我！啊……哈啊！”阿丘已经登了顶，再也控制不住，连一句话都说不完整，失神地尖叫出声，他双眼充血地求着贺呈，眼泪终于不争气地流了下来。  
“让我射……啊啊啊啊……呜呜……要射……”阿丘只觉得自己快要精疲力尽，泪水早已顺着眼角流进发间，将枕上濡湿了一片。他隐约间发觉贺呈竟是醉得厉害，便也顾不了那么多，一咬牙，发狠地将双手在后腰一撑，身子向前重重一挺，挺起的腹部便直直撞向贺呈微微低垂下的脸。

阿丘在欲海中上下颠簸，被狂暴的快感拍打得快要脱了样，一向A惯了的男人从没想到过怀孕会让他变成现在这副淫荡的模样。他眼看着自己不自主地大大岔着双腿，挺着肚子求贺呈帮自己释放的模样，嘴巴里叫的还都是些浪极了的调调，原本被情欲压下一头的羞愤之感几乎是瞬间便又回了上来。  
混蛋贺呈，阿丘越想越委屈，居然做出这种恶劣行径，让自己痛痛快快地射出来，疼一疼他辛苦怀着孕的Omega，就这么难吗？  
“贺呈！”阿丘气极，下身又憋胀不得释放，当即便红着眼睛对贺呈大叫了一声，“混蛋玩意儿！嗯啊……哈啊！让……让老子射！”

贺呈被阿丘一喊，顿时感觉脑子里嗡的一声，酒瞬间就醒了大半，恍惚之间，居然见到自家Omega的肚皮都快凑到眼皮底下来了。  
反观自己，正牢牢堵着爱人的马眼，他抬头一看，一向擅忍的阿丘竟然呜呜咽咽地红着眼睛在哭，当即便吓得快要灵魂出窍，立刻就松手缩了回来。  
“老婆！我……唔……”贺呈甩了甩沉重的脑袋，踉跄着从地上爬起来，咚的一声坐上床边，一把就将软了身体的阿丘搂进怀里，犹豫片刻，还是开口道，“我不是……”  
“你就是故意的！呜……”阿丘的下体终于得了解放，此刻正一股股地向外喷着乳白色的浊液，他也不去管，只觉身上万分酸软，肚子里的宝宝也动得厉害得很，最后还是别别扭扭地捧着肚子，靠上了贺呈的胸膛。  
阿丘的性器翘着贴在腹底，正在完成射精，可他的人却软趴趴地窝在贺呈怀里，正抽抽噎噎地对着他破口大骂。  
贺呈低着头全盘接受老婆对自己的批评，默不作声地伸出一只手去在他粗壮的腰侧轻轻打着圈按揉，然后极尽耐心地拢住他的性器，一下一下地套弄起来。  
“唔……”阿丘最后在贺呈手中泄了个干净，忍不住舒服地叫出了声。  
可他一想到贺呈几分钟前的那副死样，便又觉得原谅他实在是为时过早。  
“帮我弄干净，弄完了就滚去洗澡。”霸道的Omega忿忿地下达了指令。  
贺呈领命，便再也不敢造次，小心翼翼地帮阿丘把身上轻轻擦干净，又找了干净的浴袍给他套上，手法娴熟地为他按了会略显浮肿的小腿，才站起身来。  
他将餐巾纸扔进纸篓，看着仍在吸鼻子的阿丘，也不说话，只把人搂进了怀里。  
“今天是我不对”，贺呈擦去阿丘眼角残余的泪痕，又凑上去轻轻吻了吻，“我下次不敢了。”  
阿丘僵着身子，也看不出是什么表情，片刻后才开了口。  
“废话”，他瞪了眼贺呈，可声音却还是哑哑的，“你再敢，老子立马跟你离婚！”  
贺呈当然不敢接话，默默地拿上换洗衣物，转身进了浴室。

阿丘几乎是在贺呈浴室门关上的瞬间就躺了下去，沉重的腰肢已经酸软得不像样子。  
他的眼眶还是红红的，上半身陷在柔软舒适的床被里面，腹部高高隆起，腰间的系带勉强拢住了在他肚子上挂不住的浴袍，那两条不着寸缕的长腿上盖着浴袍的下摆，正叉开着抵在地上。  
他一手垂在床榻之间，一手搭在腹顶轻轻拍着，安抚着因为自己腰部动作太过猛烈而被惊醒的胎儿。  
刚才真是被贺呈玩得整个人都要坏掉了，居然连那么丢人的话都说出来了。  
阿丘盯着天花板，刹那间越想越觉得委屈，他肚子里这小王八蛋跟着这坏心眼的老爹凑热闹，搅得他连高潮都不尽兴。  
刚才射出来的时候，爽是爽了，可疼也是实实在在地疼，他还不是一边射一边捧着肚子，暗暗求着小祖宗在肚子里乖乖地别闹腾了？  
想到这儿，阿丘情不自禁地感到羞愤和生气，心里骂着贺呈和肚子里的小崽子，赌气似的在肚皮上重重拍了一下。  
八个多月的小朋友已经很有力气，似乎是感受到了爸爸在外头打他，当即便不满地抗议起来，直接施展了一阵凶狠的拳打脚踢，给予了阿丘相当热烈的回应。  
“唔嗯……”阿丘吃痛地侧过身子弯了弯腰，一手捂上肚子，感受到手掌底下被顶出了一个尖尖的小鼓包，更是觉得气不打一处来。  
“和你爸一起欺负我？”他撇了撇嘴，几乎是不自觉地就又酸了鼻子。  
他现在大着肚子行动不便，往日潇洒轻盈不复存在，贺呈这明摆着是故意借着怀孕来折腾自己。况且身材走样也就算了，他一边要饱受着胎儿带来的情欲折磨，居然还要一边在床上受自家Alpha的气，想想都觉得自己不划算。  
也不知道是不是孕期的身体激素在作怪，阿丘总觉得自己最近连情绪的把控都不如从前了，比如现在，眼泪不知道怎么回事就又涌到了眼眶里。

阿丘沉默着擦了擦眼泪，坐在床边缓了缓，又捧着肚子感受了一会儿胎动，才发现自己确实是累得不行，便慢慢地翻身上了床。  
他扯过薄被盖在肚子上，又在腰下垫了个枕头，就再也不想动了，只半靠在床上，盯着肚子发呆。  
所以贺呈从浴室里出来的时候，看到的就是这么一副景象：阿丘正半靠在床上，垂眼看着隆起的腹部，不知道在想什么。  
“老婆？”他试探地叫了一声。  
阿丘从自己的神思中反应过来，一听见贺呈叫自己，便瞬间又觉得委屈得紧，也不回答，只吸了吸鼻子，撑着身子侧过身去。  
他可不想被贺呈看见自己又哭了，于是干脆一把扯过被子，把自己盖了个严实。


	4. Chapter 4

贺呈知道自己刚刚闯祸了。  
现在后果已经近在眼前，看着阿丘明显生着气躺下去的样子，他后悔得不得了。  
自己被老婆骂一顿事小，可现在的阿丘显然一个人在生闷气，看上去一副不太想理他的样子。  
贺呈知道，性格一向洒脱直爽的阿丘在现在这个阶段也免不了会受到身体激素的影响，情绪波动是时有的事儿；但他的阿丘又是那么沉默隐忍，总是在情绪快要失控的时候拼命压下火气，大概是想着不麻烦自己。  
阿丘不会撒娇，不会怪贺呈太忙，也不会像别的Omega一样整天黏在自家Alpha身边，甚至有些实在难以启齿的事，他的阿丘有时也会试图一个人去解决。  
许多事情，他都是撑到一个人坚持不了的时候，才会向自己开口寻求帮助——包括难耐焚身的欲火。  
贺呈这么一想，便觉得自己真不是个东西。他的阿丘辛辛苦苦给他揣着崽呢，他就这样对人家？  
看着床上蜷在被子里的阿丘，贺呈现在倒是后知后觉地生怕他气坏了身子，他在床边纠结了片刻，还是轻轻爬了上去。

“老婆，我错了……”他慢慢挪到阿丘身边，靠坐在床头，俯下身去轻轻地揉了揉他的头顶，嗯，白毛还是有些扎手。  
阿丘当然没有理他，继续一动不动。  
“老婆……”贺呈见阿丘不说话，便伸出手，小心翼翼地准备给他按按腰。  
“你滚。”阿丘这下反应倒是挺快，立刻反手拍掉贺呈的手，声音自枕间传来，闷闷哑哑的。  
贺呈呆住了，他几乎是立刻就慌张起来。  
因为他瞬间就从阿丘的声音里听出了更不寻常的东西，足以让他顿失镇定——老婆的声音里居然带着哭腔。  
阿丘在枪林弹雨中穿梭的时候不曾哭过，在被敌人俘获折磨的时候不曾哭过，在肉体遭受巨大伤痛的时候也不曾哭过，最多在床上才偶尔会被自己折腾得眼泪汪汪——但贺呈知道，那些大多都是生理性的眼泪，男儿有泪不轻弹，阿丘从未在他眼前真真正正地落过泪。  
那这下是得受了多大委屈，心里多难过才会忍不住当着自己的面哭出来啊？  
贺呈再度对于自己刚才酒精上头并且丝毫没有照顾到孕夫情绪的行为后悔不已，忍不住在心底狠狠将自己暗骂了好几遍。

“老婆！”他手忙脚乱地翻下床，绕到阿丘那一侧，半跪在他面前，焦急地就要去摸他的脸。  
“让你滚你听不懂吗！”阿丘一侧头，干脆把整张脸埋进了枕头里，死活不与贺呈对视。  
“好好好我滚……”贺呈没敢轻举妄动，轻手轻脚地往后退了一点儿，他跪了一会儿，见阿丘依旧维持着这个别扭的姿势，还是没忍住开了口，“老婆……别闷着脸了，你欠着身子……会压到宝宝的……”  
“贺呈你他妈的还是不是人？”贺呈万万没想到，自己这句话还没说完，就再度彻底把阿丘惹毛了。  
阿丘火冒冒地撑起身体，一手捂着肚子，眼尾红红，泪水就蓄在眼睛里，几乎是带着明显的哭腔，对贺呈吼了一嗓子。  
贺呈被骂得不明所以，却又不敢再有反抗，看着阿丘气得恨不得下来揍他一顿的模样，当即便机智地原地认错。  
“老婆别气！我错了，是我错了！”他举着双手示意，“你别动气啊，别动气，别冲动，对身体不好……”  
可阿丘显然已经有些控制不住情绪，再度出言打断了贺呈。  
“老子压着它怎么了！难受的又不是它，是我，知道吗？是我！”他吼完这句，泪水终于忍不住，当即便夺眶而出。

贺呈这下再无法无动于衷了，他立刻翻身上了床，也不顾阿丘是不是愿意，直接将委委屈屈人儿好好地搂进了怀里，释放出安抚的信息素，并轻轻地蹭着他后颈的腺体。  
“我知道……我知道……都怪我……”他圈着怀里仍在挣动的Omega，小心地不再去刺激他。  
“不怪你怪谁！滚！老子他妈的不生了！”阿丘听着这话更是来气，道歉倒是挺溜的，刚才给自己口交的时候他干啥去了？  
贺呈听阿丘这么说，不禁觉得他简直可爱得像个撒娇的孩子，宝宝在他肚子里都八个多月了，哪还能说不生就不生？不过他当然不敢笑出来，极强的求生欲使他摆出了一副诚恳而又充满悔恨的表情。  
“我知道你难受，刚才……都是我不对，我以后都不喝酒了，你就原谅我一次，好不好？”贺呈说着，指尖轻轻抚过阿丘的脸颊，将他下巴上垂着的泪滴勾去，又在他眼角处轻轻摩挲了一会儿，感觉着那儿不再有眼泪渗出来，他才松了手，转而开始替阿丘揉腰。  
“丘宝不哭了哈，马上要做爸爸了，再哭眼睛会疼的，要是还哭……以后宝宝也会变成爱哭鬼的。”贺呈见阿丘不再反抗，便得寸进尺地挤到了阿丘身后，让人半靠在自己怀里，顺势从背后圈住他的腰身，在他的肚子上来回抚摸，轻声细语地哄着他。  
“你他妈才是鬼。”阿丘果然吸了吸鼻子，但还是没好气地怼了一句回去。  
感受到Alpha在这种惊慌失措却又极力镇定下来的情况下释放的信息素，阿丘身上顿时好受了许多，见贺呈态度这么诚恳，心里那点气儿其实也已经散得差不多了。只不过……他不想这么快就放过贺呈，因此仍然不满地在他怀里挣扎了几下。  
而贺呈只是牢牢地抱着阿丘，轻轻地从背后蹭着他的颈窝，无言地释放着更加浓郁的信息素，胎儿很快就安静了下来。

“感觉好点了吗？”贺呈感受到手底下的动静慢慢停下来，试探地开了口。  
回答他的是阿丘的一声冷哼。  
“困了吗？那我们睡觉好不好？”贺呈毫不在乎老婆冷漠的反应，继续狗腿地讨好，他说着半跪起来，拉了拉身边的被子，又把枕头给阿丘垫好。  
寻思着今天老婆肯定不愿意抱着自己睡觉，他又自觉地把孕夫枕抱了过来。  
阿丘既不理他，也没看他，只接过抱枕往两腿间一夹，托着肚子挺了挺腰，在整个人舒舒服服地陷在枕头里面之后，便两眼一闭，直接睡了。  
贺呈微不可察地叹了口气，看着背对着自己的阿丘，依旧对不久前发生的事情后悔不迭。  
孕期的Omega总是格外嗜睡，阿丘也不例外，当他睡下大概十分钟后，贺呈估摸着人差不多睡着了，便悄悄地关了灯爬上床，在不碰到阿丘的情况下使自己尽可能地和他贴得近一些，小心而又有些拘谨地嗅了嗅他发间的清香。  
当然，此时的贺呈，对老婆是看得见吃不着，因此脑海里除了后悔，不由自主地又浮现出了许多画面来。  
比如阿丘释放过后软着身体、满面潮红的样子，他喘息呻吟间开开合合的两片湿润薄唇，在情欲支配下抖动摇晃的大肚，高潮喷发时阵阵痉挛的身体……  
妈的，好想操他。  
所以贺呈躺上床没几分钟，就握着自己逐渐站起来的小兄弟，认命地准备下床去卫生间解决。

“你去干吗？”可没想到的是，屁股刚要离开床沿，阿丘的声音就自枕间传来，贺呈吓了一跳，不由得打了个冷战。  
“我……那个……我去……你怎么还没睡啊老婆？”他一时间语无伦次，只好强硬地岔开话题，生怕阿丘误会，一个不小心又戳了他的泪点。  
“滚回来。”阿丘躺着没动，言简意赅地下了命令。  
“诶，好的老婆！”贺呈十分勉强地回到了原位，可顾着身下的一柱擎天，又不敢离阿丘太近。  
“离那么远干吗？嫌弃我了？”阿丘的声音里听不出什么情绪，却莫名让贺呈感到害怕，这罪名他哪敢往自己头上扣啊？于是他只好努力地将上半身贴近阿丘的后背，焦急却又不敢表露地等着阿丘的下一步指示。  
“贺呈！”阿丘声音低低，却很有力地唤了一声自家Alpha，仔细听来，竟还含着几分撒娇的意味。  
“诶，在呢！有何吩咐？”贺呈心里却忍不住乐了，每次阿丘这样，那就说明他已经原谅自己了。  
“你听好了，以后不准借着老子怀孕……唔……”  
“欺负老子”四个字阿丘还没来得及说出口，贺呈便翻身起来，而后又俯身吻了下去。  
“唔……滚啊。”阿丘被狠狠亲了一口，一时间觉得脸上臊极了，他推了推身上的贺呈，别过头去，尽管声音中依旧带着些委屈和愤怒，但态度却不再像之前那么强硬了。  
“我真的知道错了，我答应你，你说什么我都答应……”贺呈撑在阿丘正上方，眸色深沉，确确实实含着悔意在里头，他顺着阿丘的动作停了停，“我保证你在我心里是最重要的，我再也不敢让你不开心了，你就原谅我……”  
贺大总裁从来没有这么低声下气过，此刻倒是令阿丘觉得自己有些过于斤斤计较了。  
阿丘有些不自然地红了脸，没好气地扶了一把肚子，对贺呈道，“知道了知道了，你起来，我腰酸！”  
“嗯……我有点起不来……”贺呈看着身底下的人一副不好意思的样子，心里认定了阿丘已经跟自己和好了，当场就好了伤疤忘了疼，直接就利用起阿丘那点儿害臊的小情绪，耍起了流氓。  
“怎么了？”阿丘的声音中果然带上了一丝焦急，也不知道贺呈又出了什么幺蛾子。  
不过下一秒，他就后悔问出了这个问题。  
因为贺呈俯得更下了一些，故意用他那根半勃的性器蹭了蹭阿丘的肚子。

贺呈最终没有沦落到去卫生间解决的地步，他的阿丘到底还是心疼他。  
阿丘最近连着几天身子疲乏，今天精神好了点儿才能醒着等贺呈回来，前几个晚上在贺呈回来的时候，他就差不多睡着了，自然也就没给贺呈碰他的机会。  
这么想想，贺呈恐怕憋得也挺难受。况且想到刚才他居然要自己偷偷去卫生间解决，阿丘便觉得自己好像太苛求自家Alpha了。

于是他犹豫了片刻，还是接受了贺呈的暗示。  
阿丘在肚子底下垫了两个软枕借力，整个人跪趴在床上，贺呈则半靠在床头，任由香喷喷的Omega伏在他的腿间吸吮。  
阿丘是习惯了给贺呈口交的，怀孕以来，顾着肚子里的小祖宗，每次贺呈都不敢操得太深，而他也不敢用力过猛，只能捱着花穴深处磨人的痒意慢慢地律动，憋得他都忍不住要爆粗口。  
但两个大男人能憋住上头的性欲那就怪了。  
所以他和贺呈都练出了极佳的嘴上功夫，学会了在肚子里的孩子极不配合的时候用喉咙深处帮对方解决问题。  
比如此刻。  
阿丘的眼睛因着刚才哭过而有些红肿，让他看上去不似往日那般具有硬汉风姿，而是沾上了几分媚意。  
他努力地张开嘴巴，尽可能多地含进贺呈粗大的性器，眼睛红红地往下咽，逼得贺呈抓着他肩膀的手紧了又紧，若不是顾着自己Omega正大着肚子，贺呈一定即刻就会实施脑子里那些危险的犯罪想法。  
阿丘舔弄着贺呈的阴茎，又坏心眼地用毛扎扎的寸头去磨贺呈大腿内侧的敏感地带，惹得贺呈一边骂他小骚货，一边颤着腿紧紧夹住自家老婆的白毛脑袋，不停地上下摩擦着双腿去寻求更大的刺激。  
当阿丘明显地感觉到老公的大腿把自己的头夹得越来越紧，口中硕大越来越饱满并且突突跳动的时候，他也不由自主地腾出一只手撩开了自己的衣服，就着跪趴的姿势，扶着肚子前后左右地扭着腰胯和屁股，任由光滑的肚皮在枕头上来回摩擦，以激起才刚熄灭的欲望。  
所以没多久，贺呈终于满足地在阿丘嘴里释放了出来；而阿丘，嘴里含着自家Alpha的无数精华，撸着自己大肚底下硬挺的性器，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着又再射了一发，最后居然爽到口水连同乳白色的精液，一起从他口中流了出来。

“老婆，我走了，晚上回来陪你吃饭。”第二天一早，贺呈在阿丘的额头上亲了亲，用气音在阿丘耳边轻轻喷出了一句话。  
可侧躺着的白发男人既没有睁眼，也没有回应，依旧蜷在床上一动不动。  
“老婆，我知道你醒了……”贺呈说着，伸手摸了摸阿丘隆起的腹部，薄薄的肚皮下果然动静不停。  
“拿开！”阿丘懒懒地开了口，语气却并没有十分强硬，倒是像小猫一样腆着肚子任由主人安抚那样，舒服地由着贺呈摸了一会儿。  
“乖，等我回来，要是想我了就给我打电话。”贺呈厚脸皮地叮嘱了一下老婆，事实上，最近他的确经常会接到阿丘的查岗电话，这种Omega对自己的依赖感让他心里十分满足。  
“嗯哼……赶紧给老子滚。”阿丘微微红了脸，挪开了贺呈的手。  
贺呈又在老婆的孕肚上亲了一口，才终于恋恋不舍地走了，不过他不知道的是，他前脚才踏出房门，他的阿丘后脚便忍不住捧着肚子起了床。


	5. Chapter 5

阿丘也不想这么早就起床的，怎奈他早就睡不着了。  
宝宝已经闹腾了一早上，他薄薄的肚皮起起伏伏的，肚子里的动静根本就没歇下来过，前列腺也早就在胎儿有意无意的触碰与踢打中不知被顶到了多少次。  
下半身那根东西又不争气地慢慢站了起来，几乎是他控制不住的事。  
况且，方才在贺呈摸他肚子的时候，那种肌肤相贴的触感让他不由自主地想到了昨晚发生的事，他当即就感觉自己的分身简直快要一下就勃起了，让他忍不住地想要上下撸动性器，更忍不住想要射精。  
阿丘简直快哭了，现在距离他上一次射精只不过过去了不到七个小时而已……再这么下去，这肚子里的孩子还没出来，他倒说不定要先被榨干了。  
他闭上眼，努力地想要把那些淫靡的念头赶出脑海，一只手在肚子上打着转儿安抚躁动不已的胎儿，试图让他安静下来，别再这样不停地刺激下体了。  
然而胎儿没有领会他的意思，他的动作也并没有什么成效。  
“你安分点不行吗！”阿丘皱了皱眉，略带不快地对着肚子自言自语了一句，他靠在床头，手搭在腹顶来回打着圈，又在两边侧腰处轮着按揉，最后轻轻压上被沉重胎儿压住的胯骨。  
“嘶……还长得这么大……”他难耐地分了分双腿，腰腹处明显的酸胀与耻骨被压到的痛感立刻随着按压传来，忍耐力一向优秀的阿丘也忍不住倒抽了一口气儿。  
想到宝宝还得在自己这空间逼仄的肚子里长一个多月才出来，他就觉得背脊阵阵发凉，自己的小菊花那么紧，这……这到时候可要怎么生啊？而且后穴要是那样被撑开……到时候会不会变松啊？要是真那样的话……贺呈以后可怎么操啊……想到这儿，阿丘忍不住又是一阵脸红，小腹更是不由自主地紧了紧。  
他赶紧摇了摇头，故意忽视自己过于严重的晨勃，撑着床翻身坐起。

尽管阿丘动作缓慢地翻身起床，还是僵住了身形，在床边坐了好一会儿才缓过来。宝宝压着他的胯，牵扯着腹股沟的肌肉都很疼，他好不容易等起身带来的疼痛勉强缓过去，才慢慢站了起来。  
阿丘把腿岔得更开了一些，家中无人，他便也不愿意委屈着自己，丑一点就丑一点吧，横竖也没人看见。  
他挺了挺腰，发出一声不太舒适的呻吟，又按了按酸疼的胯骨，便将肚子往前一挺，一手撑腰，一手捧着腹底，迈着企鹅步，略微大幅地扭着屁股，以标准的孕夫步态走进了浴室。

不过就是刷个牙而已，看着那软软的膏体被他从管子里噗嗤一声挤出来的时候，阿丘竟然又毫无预兆地硬了。  
因为这让他想起了他昨天给贺呈口交时坏心眼的小动作——他一边啃咬着贺呈的龟头，一边将两手摆成吹笛状，反复揉捏按压着贺呈的阴茎，像是要把里面滚烫的东西一点点全数挤进自己嘴里那样，居然和这挤牙膏的场景如此相似！  
他不断地吸气，呼气，努力想要断掉这些联想，压下那无法自控却又无法解决的勃起欲望。  
阿丘叼着牙刷，拧开水龙头冲了冲右手，在上半张脸上胡乱抹了两把，而后做了个深呼吸，望向了镜子。  
镜子里的这张脸和他孕前没有太大区别，若非要说有，那可能是变得更加憔悴了，眼底的淡淡乌青和下巴上两天没刮的胡茬都在提醒着他，怀这个孩子到底有多受罪。  
但阿丘还看见了一些别的东西，比如，他现在一嘴的泡沫。  
他再度不受控制地想到了昨天贺呈将他狠狠射满一嘴的场景，他嘴巴里的涎液和贺呈咸腥滚烫的精液交缠在一起，顺着嘴角和下巴滴在身前的大肚上，和现在又是多么相似？  
阿丘的阴茎又往上翘了一点。  
太他妈痛苦了，他恨恨地吐掉嘴里的泡沫，一边漱口一边想，也不知道肚子里这个小祖宗什么时候能出来，这论起折磨他来，他亲爹怕是连他的十分之一的本事都比不上。

因为肚子隆起，阿丘的睡裤已经拉不太上，罩在肚皮上他又嫌勒得紧，因此只是松松卡在他那已经明显被撑宽的胯部，此刻正要掉不掉地挂在性器上方，勾出那里支起的傲人弧度。  
“老子怀你不容易，除了没怎么吐过，腰酸背痛盗汗抽筋一样不落，现在挺个大肚子，这幅样子简直丑得要死，”他轻轻地按在肚皮上，不自觉地摩挲着腹底，“哦还有，腹肌人鱼线也都没了，被你撑得全是丑不拉几的妊娠纹，等你出来都得赔给我。”阿丘顺着手掌底下的触感勾勒胎儿的的轮廓，“所以你也心疼心疼我，别跟你爸一个德行，行不？”  
他没想到的是，回应他的是腹中胎儿的狠狠的一击，并且稳准狠地落在身体内部那片最敏感的区域上，逼得他来不及细想，就不由自主地发出了一声动情的娇喘。  
阿丘欲哭无泪，不仅感觉既丢人又羞涩，更是因为这被强行刺激出的频繁性欲让他为自己的肾而深深担忧。他低下头去，满脸通红地揉了揉肚子，思索了一会儿，换了副神色，难得表现出一副有些低声下气却又不好意思的表情。  
也许是自己刚才语气太凶了，宝宝不待见自己？犹豫片刻之后，阿丘有些妥协地低下头，温柔地抚摸着腹侧，俨然是一副慈父的模样。 他轻声地对着肚子说道，“爸爸怀着你很辛苦的，你乖一点好不好？不要……不要再顶到爸爸的那里了哦！那里只有你另一个爸爸才可以顶，知道了吗？你要是不听话，爸爸就会很不舒服，也没有力气……嗯……乖，等你出来给你买糖吃。”  
明明没有人看见，阿丘却像被围观了一样，整个人臊得不行，他的眼角已经被刺激得有些微红，对着宝宝说完这些，更是连耳朵尖都红透了。  
不过好在这一套还挺有效，宝宝停止了在他腹中的手舞足蹈和轻微顶撞，渐渐安静了下来。  
阿丘终于舒了口气，现在只要安静地等性器软下去，好像就行了。  
于是他小心翼翼地迈着步子，慢吞吞地走出浴室，生怕动作幅度太大，又惹恼了肚子里刚安分下去的孩子。

考虑到孕期的方便与舒适，贺呈为阿丘将各类用品准备得万分周全，几乎可以说是应有尽有，当然也包括那些难以启齿的……嗯，比如内裤，棉条，Omega卫生垫之类的物品。 阿丘肚子大起来以后，一向不喜欢紧身内裤，让他觉得勒着难受。但现在宝宝长得快，他也实在抵不住身前沉重肚腹带来的腰酸背痛，因此从浴室出来，阿丘还是翻了翻柜子，乖乖找出了一条适合孕晚期穿的托腹内裤。  
八个月的肚子卡在中间，他现在已经弯不下腰，况且他腿又长，怎么看都很难完成穿裤子这个动作，可事实上，阿丘却已经习惯了，因为就算到了这种时候，他也不愿意去麻烦贺呈，尽量一个人解决。  
尽管采取的姿势常常让他害羞不已。  
他靠回床上，红着脸将双腿呈M形大大打开，而后将腿往回缩，幸亏在孕期练了瑜伽，身体的柔韧性让他可以轻易地完成这样的动作。在双腿腿根靠到腹侧的时候，他的腿几乎是夹着肚子，脚也已抬到了半空。  
这样的姿势难免让他想起了和贺呈做爱的那些瞬间，因为贺呈总是会让他这样抱住自己的腿，然后狠狠操进来，在阿丘挺着腰高潮的时候，又顺势把他的腿架上肩膀，而后整根拔出，再整根捅入。  
尽管阿丘此刻脑子里想着这些黄色的画面，双手却只是举着内裤绕过腹部，艰难地把它套到腿上，再略显笨拙地将内裤慢慢拉上，直至将大半个孕肚严丝合缝地塞进去。  
他有私心，他希望紧身的内裤可以箍住他快要勃起的性器，让他控制住释放的欲望。  
可他到底还是忽视了情潮的汹涌程度。

半翘的性器头部非常敏感，在擦过纯棉的柔软布料时，那早就已经开了缝的地方不禁吐出了几滴透明的液滴，沾湿了新换上的内裤。阿丘胯下巨大的阳物瞬间被紧贴身体力量束缚住，再也无法强硬地抬头，只得委委屈屈地弯下脑袋，被一层布料压着，在裤裆里撑作鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。  
与此同时，阿丘亦觉得有一股热气往小腹涌去，连带着腿根也跟着颤了颤。他本在勃起的阴茎被压制住，此刻在内裤里头一跳一跳的，而那束缚的外力简直堪比施加在上面的人为力量，令他的性欲不仅没有丝毫减少，甚至还要比光着下半身的感觉更甚！  
阿丘抓了一把自己的裤裆，满满的欲望在手心膨胀开，逼得他长长娇喘了一声，他绝望地闭上了眼，终于狠下心来做了个决定——他要自慰。  
情欲至此，再不解决，恐怕是天理难容。  
费了那么大劲穿上的内裤这么快就又要脏了，有点可惜……阿丘默默地想着，手上却动作丝毫不停，很快就解放出了刚刚塞进内裤的大肚，而将内裤堪堪褪到胯部的时候，阿丘没忍住喘了几声，便急不可耐地掏出了那早已饱胀得发红的性器。


	6. Chapter 6

阿丘伸出手去的一瞬间，其实心中还是有一丝羞耻与犹豫的，可也就是此时，宝宝非常配合地往他那儿又踹了一脚。  
“唔……小混蛋……”他臀瓣一颤，仰着头挺了挺腰，终于还是泄了气，咬着牙将一只手绕过腹底，套上了早就发硬的阴茎。  
尽管阿丘在心里默念着速战速决，脸上却还是红了一大片，脑海里不由自主地回放起与贺呈欢爱时的种种淫靡场面，手上也学着贺呈昨晚帮他撸管时候的样子，搔刮着自己的会阴，反复紧握着下体的肉棒，闭着眼将自己的手幻想成贺呈那温热柔软的口腔。  
阿丘觉得自己的理智在欲望之下就快要溃不成军，便也不顾什么脸面，软着声调，轻声浪叫起来。  
他身下欲望本就勃发，此刻耳朵里又尽是自己发出的令人羞耻而又爽快的呻吟，再加上腹中胎儿一刻不歇的顶撞与碾压，才撸了没几下，阿丘就在多重刺激下射了出来。

他急促地呼吸着，身前的大肚子随着胸膛的起伏而轻微地颤动，胎儿似乎感受到了父体的疲累，此刻倒是安静了下来。  
阿丘轻轻地拍了拍腹侧，戳着肚皮夸了几句肚子里的小朋友，动作缓慢地抽出纸巾，花了好一会儿才把下身擦干净。他有些脱力地半靠在床上，有一搭没一搭地揉着肚子，安静地等着依旧半站的小兄弟疲软下去。  
缓了一会儿后，阿丘站起身来套上了裤子，准备去客厅吃早饭。为了方便起见，这次他没再选择穿内裤，而是挂了空挡，八个月的孕肚依旧圆挺，并无沉沉下坠之感，倒也并没有多么难忍，不过是让他走路姿势变得更加笨拙罢了。  
他撑着腰走向客厅，觉得自己终于为解决了晨欲而舒了口气。

可等到早饭吃完，阿丘却又愁上了——他羞耻地发现，自己竟又逐渐又生出了一种更不一样的感受——不知为何，后穴好像开始慢慢分泌出了一些湿湿的液体。阿丘清晰地感觉到那液体流出了自己娇嫩的花心，渐渐地，先前慢慢渗出的趋势竟变成了直往外涌，那种温热的，熟悉的，潮湿的东西……  
阿丘红着脸，原本撑着腰的手往睡裤里一插，臀缝间果然黏腻一片，他自己也知道，那是叫嚣着渴望被填满的晶莹爱液。  
他努力地夹着湿漉漉的臀瓣，想把涌出淫液收在身体里，可他越是想要夹紧，却反而将那条缝里的蜜液晕得更开，下半身被闷在质地舒适的睡裤里，就像失禁在裤子上一般，蒸腾起的情欲热气很快就包裹住了他整个翘臀。  
阿丘只觉得下半身热得要命，好在家中无人，他干脆脱下了睡裤，光着屁股，才勉强好受了些。  
怎么办，贺呈不在家，自己又实在是太听他的话了，没有……没有备上按摩棒在家，而这要命的情潮正从灵魂深处涌出，一波又一波地侵袭着阿丘的理智，逼得他的花穴一股一股地往外涌出泉水。里面奇痒难耐，小口已经开始不自主地一吞一吐，就等着什么东西送进来，好一口将它牢牢咬住。  
阿丘忍不住又红了眼眶，他实在是太委屈了。

本以为解决完的事情，反而又给他添了个大麻烦！  
他的性器再度昂扬着挺立，但似乎已经没有太多的储备，因此只是可怜巴巴地吐露着透明的液滴，阿丘自己心里清楚，在这个时候，比起想射，他更想被操。  
于是他终于再顾不上贺呈曾经的警告，红着眼咬着牙，赌气似的打开了购物界面，一口气将各种型号的情趣用品买了个遍。  
他今天就是不找贺呈，哼。  
阿丘心里生着气，却还是认命地打开相册，他一边小心地将手指捅进自己的嫩穴，一边面色绯红地盯着屏幕上贺呈尺寸惊人的阴茎，仿佛现在捅到他身体里的，是自家Alpha那根真正美味的肉棒。  
而此时，阿丘心中隐隐有种预感，后面的两个月，恐怕会更难熬。

事实证明，阿丘是对的。  
六月里的天气，他怀着孩子已经近乎足月。  
来势汹汹的情欲在先前还可依靠他和贺呈每两三日一次的抒解来勉强安抚，现在却是彻彻底底地将他淹没了，他的身子敏感得不像话，已经到了连自己碰一下，都会不知羞耻地产生明显反应的地步。  
阿丘近来常常被肚子里的小朋友惹得眼眶红红，一方面是因为身上实在不太舒服，临产的肚子向下坠得慌，假性宫缩也惹得他时不时地呻吟出声；而另一方面，则是因为胎儿又长大了，肚子里快七斤的宝宝，头朝下地为来到这个世界做好了准备，而胎头就正正好好地顶在他最敏感的地方。  
要知道，那个地方贺呈碰一碰，顶一顶，再插一插，是会把阿丘弄得全身猛颤，甚至会大声哭着求饶的。

况且，阿丘之前受的折磨大多来源于胎儿压着前列腺，可如今的他由着贺呈疏通了几次产道后，敏感的身子竟然食髓知味，越发连后穴都感到无比空虚，身下那张小嘴整天都湿湿黏黏的，像是迫不及待地要吞进什么东西来严丝合缝地将他那处甬道填满。  
他身上的内裤也已经很久没有干过了，下身的蜜液总是随着强盛的性欲越流越多，像是在花心里埋了个泉眼一般，甚至不需触碰，只要脑子里闪过些他和贺呈春光乍泄的片段，泉水便会汨汨地直往外流。  
阿丘先前还有精力去换洗内裤，可现在肚子实在太大太沉了，做起事情来一点也不方便。而他若是就这样光着下半身的话，屁股里的水怕是得顺着腿流到地上，再在地上积出一大滩来。  
迫于无奈，阿丘终于克服了那点儿羞耻心，在贺呈充满暗示意味的建议之下，用起了孕产期Omega专用的卫生棉条，才够吸吮他屁股里每天满溢四溅的淫液。  
而贺呈又为什么要选棉条呢？一方面自然是因为他心疼自家Omega，尽管他再眼馋，再忍不住，也万不敢对临产的阿丘再做什么出格的事。贺大总裁对老婆和孩子都十分紧张，他肉眼都可以看出阿丘的肚子已经快垂到腿根了，想必孩子的头已经坠得很下，而自己的肉棒那么长那么硬，要是这会儿插了进去，万一出个什么好歹，把孩子给顶了出来，那可得怎么办？  
二嘛，也是因为……阿丘大着肚子不方便，每天晚上入睡前，是由贺呈将大号的棉条缓缓塞进阿丘的嫩穴的。每到那时，听着阿丘隐忍却又迷人的喘息，摸着他作动不已的温软孕肚，看他害羞却又不得不叉开腿将私处暴露给自己的模样，贺呈真的喜欢的不得了，平时光是想想就要硬了。

尽管身下那松软潮湿的滑嫩粉穴明明应该是为了迎接新生命的到来而慢慢打开，可在如今的阿丘看来，他那地方仿佛天生就是为了吃进贺呈的胯下巨物而存在的。  
贺呈工作极忙，虽然已经在最近开始减少手头的事务，把一大半事情搬到了家中书房，准备安安心心地陪阿丘生产，可他白天总还有很长一段时间不在家中。  
而阿丘作为Omega的身体特质在此刻也再不受他本人意志的操控，娇软、敏感、淫荡，这些本与阿丘完全沾不上边的词，此刻却都与他异常契合。  
他的肚子已经很大了，沉沉坠在腰间，随时都有可能发动。宝宝的小脑袋就顶在他的胯骨上方，走路时磨得他生疼，久站久坐一会儿，就像是要把他整个人往下扯，让阿丘觉得自己无比笨重。  
说实话，他现在的体型，已经是穿什么衣服都难受，就连那绵滑舒适的宽松睡衣，都总会有意无意地在他的肚脐上蹭来蹭去，配合上宝宝活泼好动的拳打脚踢，有时光是从卧室走到院子门口，阿丘就会难受得双腿发颤，忍不住地泄出呻吟，他有几次甚至没忍住，直接就跪在客厅里把自己插了个爽。

但他对此又想不出什么好办法，裸着上身吧，天气也没热到那种程度，况且……阿丘自己觉得自己丑得有点看不下去。一个突兀的大肚子挂在他的身前，腹底纵横着好几道狰狞的妊娠纹，饱满的胸肌储存了奶水，甚至涨出了和女性Omega一样的奶尖，微微下垂。而他原本挺翘紧窄的臀部已经被撑得很宽，屁股不翘了，腿也总是叉着合不拢，倒是成了老人们口中“好生养”的Omega们的标准身材了。  
但他要是穿着衣服吧，就算是最宽松的，也还是会绷在肚子上嫌紧，时常惹得孩子不安地踢动，让他无论如何都会感到全身不舒爽，总得换着姿势想办法安抚胎儿。  
阿丘思来想去，找到了一个折中的法子——在家的时候就穿件背心，而后把衣服边卷到肚子上，露出整个腹部来，倒是舒适了不少。  
他有时候自己看着自己这具孕育着与贺呈骨肉的身体，会无端产生一种骄傲又自豪的美妙感觉，夹杂着欲望与需求。他会忍不住想要挺着肚子对别人炫耀一番， 忍不住想要自己Alpha轻柔的抚摸，大多数时候还会……忍不住自慰。

阿丘进入孕晚期，身体各方面的反应都让他难以忍受，而贺呈又回来得比较晚，他一个人的时候，也常常会做一些让自己快乐的事。  
贺呈是知道的，他也怕做爱太过激烈，碰坏了现在的阿丘，便也只能忍下心中不平，任他用些情趣用品来解决情欲。  
比如现在，孩子又在阿丘肚子里踹了一脚，小脑袋也随着动作轻轻地碰了他一下，不偏不倚，撞在他的前列腺上面。  
阿丘全身一颤，当即便跪坐起来，捧住肚子开始上下抚摸，口中也不自主地泄出呻吟来。他有些笨拙地扭着腰，紧紧夹着屁股，菊穴里面是一根只露出了一小截的粗长按摩棒，正嗡嗡震动着。  
而仔细一看，还会发现一根细细的线，便会知道阿丘是先往甬道内放了一个可爱的跳蛋，才用按摩棒慢慢将它顶了进去。  
阿丘跪在床上，一手绕到身后费力地抽插着按摩棒，一手捧住身前沉坠的大肚，整个人绷得紧紧的，大肚子跟着抽插的律动向前一挺一挺，下身的肉棒更是紧贴着腹底，硬得已经发了紫。  
“哈啊……啊！”随着一声高亢动情的娇声尖叫，阿丘在后穴高潮的猛烈刺激下，双手撑住后腰，奋力地将身子最大限度地向前挺去，高翘着的性器便无比顺畅地喷射出一股股白色的粘稠，轻而易举地弄脏了被褥和床单。  
他又借着余韵抽插了几次，直到前端渐渐软下去，才意犹未尽地关掉按摩棒。  
而他似乎觉得还不够。


	7. Chapter 7

对于孕期的Omega来说，解决情欲最好的方法就是向自己的Alpha求助。  
阿丘显然也明白这一点，而身后那种被无限放大的空虚之感也在提醒着他，他此刻极度需要贺呈的信息素和他那根自己早已离不开的粗大肉棒来加以抚慰，因为他实在是忍不住了。  
一个不太成熟的想法也就此跳入了他的脑海，阿丘收起按摩棒，下床走进了卫生间，决定缓一缓再找贺呈。  
他身下小嘴早已泛滥得一塌糊涂，黏糊糊地渍在股间，阿丘打开喷头，极为不便地扭着身子，将下半身草草冲了冲，便拆开一根大号的棉条，极力忍住将那东西肖想成阴茎的冲动，闭着眼将它塞进了后面依旧吐着淫液的小穴中。  
阿丘不愿承认，就算是一根毫无生气的棉条，都能让他已经微微疲软的前端再度轻颤着抖了抖。  
不断涌出小口的蜜液在身体内部被棉条堵住而后尽数吸吮，阿丘的臀缝里终于不再潮湿，他也难得获得了一丝清明。  
并非他愿意这么做，而是因为他有正事要干——棉条的吸吮可以让他盈满蜜液的后穴稍稍清爽一些，以便他每日例行开拓产道，而不是被粘稠的肠液惹得娇喘连连、无法自控。  
他先前在枪林弹雨里的日子过得太多了，打心底里抗拒手术刀这种东西，更抗拒躺在手术台上无法掌控生命的感觉，因此哪怕只是简单的剖腹产，哪怕贺呈一再保证无论如何都会陪在他身边，他都还是不愿意，打定了主意要顺产。  
因此阿丘每日需要找些身体不太敏感的时刻，用上一些辅助工具来为生产做准备，而他现在这具淫荡的身体几乎无时无刻不在散发着充满欲望的气息，即便是做正事，也仿佛还是与情欲二字脱不开关系。  
如果换做是平时的阿丘，他一定会叉着双腿一直自慰到贺呈回家，可今天他似乎感觉不太好。从早上起床以后便觉得肚子格外下坠，腰也酸得厉害，心里一时委屈，便发了信息给贺呈。  
因为他今天想当着贺呈的面，自己给自己开拓产道。

阿丘打定了主意，便微微叉着腿，一手撑着腰，一手托着腹底，迈着难看的八字步，光着屁股挺着肚子晃晃悠悠地走进了衣帽间。身边无人，他也顾不上什么形象不形象的了，肚子坠得像要掉下去，他不得不轻轻使了使力，把腹底往上托。  
他对着全身镜再度全方位地审视了一遍自己，接近预产期，胎儿已经有入盆的迹象，沉沉压在胯骨上，撑得他骨盆都有些涨开；而且最近……菊穴也变得有些松松的，连最大号的按摩棒进出自如，他甚至感觉稍稍用一用力，自己就能将假肉棒的头部捅进生殖腔。  
阿丘感到自己的下体微微一硬。  
他转了转身子，曾经精瘦的腰腹不复细窄，被小小的宝宝撑得快要认不出原本的样子，残余的腹肌还能隐隐约约地从薄薄的肚皮上摸出来，人鱼线则是完全消失不见了。  
阿丘红着脸，将已经卷在肚皮上面的衣服一把脱下，更觉难以自视——他的胸部正在为即将出世的孩子储备奶水，近来涨痛得厉害，乳晕的颜色变得深重，乳头也胀大红肿，饱满得像两颗樱桃，已经微微涨出了挺翘的奶尖，丰满而诱人。  
想到不久之后，他就要用这个地方产出香甜的奶水喂到贺家父子的嘴巴里，阿丘下身顿时一股热流涌动，说不清是前面的肉棒想射，还是后穴的情欲激流。

贺呈也因着这点，最近常常在床上调戏阿丘，总是喜欢狠狠吸吮他挺立起来的乳头，反复揉捏着他饱胀的胸部，极为恶劣地一边挤着奶，一边又说想要喝奶，舌头与手指齐下，抓着他香喷喷的大奶子和软乎乎的大肚子不肯放手。  
贺呈偶尔兴起，还会将阿丘胸前饱满的山峰挤出一道深沟，把沾满精液的阴茎插在手动造出的乳沟里，一下下挤着阿丘的奶把自己夹到射。  
阿丘现在的身体哪里还受得住这个，前几天做的时候，被贺呈吸了没几下，居然就真的溢出了奶汁，尽管不多，可也足够羞耻。  
“老婆你记着，你的第一口奶，是喂给我的。”阿丘记得，贺呈当时用手指沾着点自己胸前泌出的一丁点儿初乳，十分色情地抹了点精液，把那咸腥的白浊与甘甜的乳汁混在一起塞进了自己的嘴里。  
操，阿丘想到这儿，下身再度不受控制地硬了起来。

阿丘因着胯骨撑开，屁股也丰满了很多，走起路来腿都合不拢，他看了看裸体的自己，不自觉地叉着外八字站着，而肚子也早就大得看不见脚了。他微微侧过身去，不禁有些厌恶自己这副丑陋淫荡又欲求不满的身子，可看着自己那尺寸傲人的肉棒，却又顿时对这具孕育着新生命的身体生出些眷恋来。  
想到过不了多久，肚子里的宝宝就要从贺呈操进去的那个地方钻出来，阿丘的阴茎简直硬得发疼。

若说孕中期的他是不愿出门，那现在这副身子则是让他基本上不能出门了，整天陷在情欲里的身体已经禁不住半点诱惑，不管是肚子里的宝宝，还是有意无意勾引他的贺呈，他都抵抗不了。  
前一个月的的他吃过晚饭后，还会勉强出门走走，现在则是走个十几步，下半身那玩意儿就硬得不行了。  
上个星期在后山散步散了十分钟，阿丘就挺着肚子贴上贺呈，恨不得他把自己按在树干上狠操一顿。他贪婪地蹭着贺呈的性腺，下腹几乎立刻就有一阵激热涌过，还没反应过来，前端就喷出了一股热流。  
那次也让阿丘倍感害臊，因为他不是射了，而是吸着贺呈的信息素，一时失控，失禁尿在了身上。  
贺呈把阿丘操到失禁的次数寥寥无几，此刻见他居然敏感到这种地步，裤裆里当即就顶起了帐篷。当然，就算他再怎么有这种冲动，也万不敢和临产的阿丘在山上打野战，何况阿丘的身子重得他都抱不动，最后只能勉强把软了腰夹着腿的老婆扶了回家。  
没来得及进卧室，也没来得及给阿丘擦擦带着腥味的液体，贺呈直接扒了他的裤子，在前厅院子边上的榻榻米上把他办了。他被阿丘迷得上头，最后硬是发狠地顶着他的前列腺，看他哭着一边尖叫出声，一边淅淅沥沥又射出尿来的样子，才心满意足地拔出了肉棒。  
有一说一，尽管阿丘越来越受不住贺呈一贯的剧烈做爱，可他现在这副淫荡的身子却只有等着贺呈回家才能得到真正的抚慰。孕期的最后一个月，阿丘仿佛什么事情都不要做，只需要干好两件事：一是忍受着因怀孕带来的种种不适以及满到溢出来的疯狂情欲；二就是在贺呈回来之前把自己洗干净，穿上贺呈喜欢的那些衣服，挺着快要临产的大肚等他回家帮忙操干。

阿丘想到这儿，迈了两步出去，拉开衣帽间下层的一个抽屉，十分自觉地从里面拿出了一个大号的黑色蕾丝胸罩。  
他手法娴熟地把略微紧身的胸罩穿好，又将胸部往中间抹了抹，一道性感浅沟就此显露，而黑色的蕾丝嵌在他饱满的乳肉中，刚够遮住乳头，竟还是嫌小了。  
随后他又叉着腿坐下，极为艰难地穿上了蝴蝶结系带的绑带蕾丝边内裤，他特意把弹性极佳的内裤边缘往上拉了拉，将那鼓鼓囊囊的阴茎包在里面，尽管布料之外的两个囊袋完全没被遮住。  
阿丘轻轻扯了扯内裤边缘的勾边蕾丝细线，粗大的肉棒一下子就挤开明显包裹不住的三角形布料，猛地弹了出来，他向镜子里看去，那根翘得老高的东西此刻已经发了紫，正堪堪贴在他的腹底。  
他对自己的状态非常满意，弯着唇拿出贺呈最爱的黑色兔耳戴上头顶，取下情趣内柜中最常穿的黑色高跟鞋扔在地上，一看，挂钩上还有一根毛茸茸的兔球尾巴。  
阿丘取出兔尾看了看，为难地思索了一会儿，大概是觉得自己的后穴已经开始变松，恐怕是咬不住这略显小巧的兔尾巴了，便还是叹了口气，将它放了回去。  
他小心翼翼地托着肚子，将足尖伸进高跟鞋中，抓着栏杆站起身来。  
身前的大肚子因为穿上高跟鞋的缘故有点更坠了，在他站起来的那一刻还紧缩了一下，腰也酸得厉害，阿丘咬牙忍住，决定将一切问题留到解决完情欲之后再说。  
他深深明白贺呈的性癖，便忍着腰腹的轻微不适，依旧认真地在脖子上套上黑色的铃铛项圈，又取出一根长长的黑色丝带绑上大肚，在肚脐眼的地方打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，他知道的，贺呈最喜欢他的肚子被轻轻勒住的那种感觉。  
阿丘撑着腰，努力在镜子前摆出各种诱人的动作，他喘着气拍拍停停，一张，两张，三张……十几分钟后，他锤着后腰坐下来，心满意足地将自拍照片看了一遍。有那些正常姿势挺腰托肚的，有他戴着兔耳比心卖萌的，有他伸着指尖戳肚子的，有他弯下腰翘着屁股秀长腿的，有他握住阴茎性暗示极其明显的，有他的奶头从蕾丝中间挤出来的特写，也有他手指插进隐秘入口的高糊原图。  
阿丘觉得自己真是太淫荡了，连贺呈下班这几个小时都忍不了，这次的性欲来得特别强烈，为了看看自家Alpha的肉棒，他几乎把老脸都豁出去了。  
当然，他最终还是红着脸，微微颤着指尖，在与贺呈的聊天界面中点下了发送。


	8. Chapter 8

“散会。”会议室中，贺呈如释重负地将手中的报告往桌上一扔，皱着眉按了按太阳穴，陷进了椅子里。刚才总算是解决了一个棘手的问题，此刻的他累得只想陷进阿丘温柔的怀抱中，让老婆用温软的身体和甜腻的信息素好好对他加以抚慰。  
想到这儿，他十分自然地摸出手机，划开屏幕看了看。  
这一看不要紧，一看就让贺呈直了眼，阿丘居然已经发了十几条信息！而最新的一条的发送时间不过就在七分钟前，屏幕上显示出三个抓狂的小表情。  
贺呈心里咯噔一下，顿时从椅子上弹了起来，他的脑子里并没有太多想法，阿丘的预产期就快到了，可别是现在就要生了吧！他还一个人在家……贺呈不敢往下想了，当即铁青着脸刷地一下地站起身来，也顾不上翻看信息，立刻一个电话拨了过去。  
贺呈将文件往秘书手里一塞，示意她处理余下的事务，转身就跑回了办公室，连外套都没来得及穿，抓起车钥匙，箭步冲向电梯。

“喂，阿丘！你怎么样？是不是要生了？”贺呈看着层层停留的电梯，恨恨地锤了一把电梯按键，在电话接通的一刹那，便火急火燎地开了口。  
“嗯……不是……我，我没事……”电话那头的阿丘支支吾吾的，不过语气听起来倒确实不像要生的样子，倒让贺呈松了口气。  
“是不是宝宝又闹得厉害？你再忍忍，我马上就回来。”贺呈扯了扯领带，长长地呼出一口气，温声安慰着阿丘。自家Omega在孕期受的苦他都清清楚楚地看在眼里，最近那过分磨人的性欲常常能让阿丘表现出极为淫荡的一面，因此贺呈对阿丘完全是有求必应，尽管如此，他还是为自己因工作而缺席的陪伴深感抱歉。况且，面对一个挺着孕肚、浑身散发着甜酒味信息素的可口Omega，饶是贺呈这般知晓分寸，也根本顶不住来自原始本能的驱使。  
“呈哥我……”那头的阿丘语气不明，但他只是顿了顿，便再度开口道：“我发给你的微信，你看了吗？”  
“还没……”贺呈心里顿时有种不好的预感，他忍住想要切回微信界面的冲动，转身走回了办公室。  
“你挂了电话……嗯，记得看一下微信，快点。”阿丘很快说完，就挂了电话。但他像是在极力忍耐着什么一样，尤其是最后一句话，说得暧昧又诱惑，让贺呈脑中不由浮现出了他迷人的身体。  
贺呈带上办公室的门，建设了一下心理，才打开了微信界面。

不过短短一分钟，贺呈还没把这组照片看完，就已经失了镇定，裤裆处也以肉眼可见的速度撑起了一个鼓鼓的帐篷。  
短短十几条信息堪比一小部黄片，只不过主角换成了自家Omega，片子里的内容比一切黄片都要诱人。  
贺呈不自觉地捂着嘴，浏览完了阿丘穿着女式蕾丝内衣套装的高清无码照片，将他身体的每一处都看得清清楚楚，从喉结，到锁骨，到丰满饱涨的胸部，到系着黑色缎带微微下坠的圆隆大肚，再到弹出蕾丝翘上腹底的阴茎，全都在疯狂刺激着贺呈的感官神经与他下体的某个部位。  
至于唯一一张高糊的图——贺呈大概能猜到，那是阿丘修长的手指捅进密洞的画面——不用阿丘明说，贺大总裁也早就心知肚明，那是阿丘主动邀请他的信号。  
而除此之外，竟然还有一个视频！  
视频里的阿丘小心翼翼地踩着那双最难穿的小细跟，动作笨拙地故意摇摆着粗壮的腰肢，身前大肚跟着轻轻晃动，白色的寸头上戴着的两只小猫耳也不停地弹来弹去，他的Omega，可真像一只挺着孕肚还在发情的小野猫。  
阿丘不轻不重地弹了几下肚皮，发出性感的叩叩声，又捧着腹底在肚子上轻轻按了几下。他故意将五指张开，柔软的孕肚几乎被他挤出指缝，他又屈起手指往下按了按，每按一下，他就学着猫咪喵一声，性感低沉的喵叫声重复了五六遍，阿丘才松开自己肚皮，而那上面，已经留下了隐约可见的红色指痕。  
他似乎在极力忍受着澎湃的情欲，因此结束得很是仓促，视频的最后，阿丘双手绕过大肚，姿势笨拙地按住自己翘起的肉棒，努力夹起已经合不太拢的双腿，摆出略显娇羞的内八，对着镜子噘起嘴巴，抛了一个飞吻。  
贺呈在视频结束的那一刻，依旧感觉很不真实，他只觉得阿丘的唇瓣简直已经隔着十万八千里贴到了自己的阴茎上，并且感受到铺天盖地的甜酒味信息素，刺激得他扶了一把桌子，摇摇晃晃地陷进了椅子里。  
他还真不知道，怀个孕能让他的阿丘有今天这样无比香艳的一面！操，这也太他妈上头了！  
他终于明白阿丘刚才在电话里忸忸怩怩的话是什么意思了，原来是等不及自己回去，就已经想要想得发疯了。  
而这时，屏幕再度亮了起来，又是阿丘发来的一组照片：有他侧躺在床上，摆出诱惑的姿势故意露着孕肚的；有他穿着往日不合身的衬衫，只扣了胸口两颗扣子的；有他穿着开扣胸罩摸胸的，也有丁字裤艰难地勒在他大肚底部要滑不滑的。最后一张，更是前面那张高糊照片的高清版本，阿丘的手指已经戳进了身后水流不止的洞口，一根细线留在菊穴之外，无比色情。  
贺呈的肉棒又硬挺了几分，便看见阿丘发来的一句：“我挺着这么大的肚子换这些衣服，真的很累的，宝宝今天好重，我现在腰好酸。”  
一股愧疚感刚冒上贺呈心头，阿丘紧接着就又飞速发来了一条消息：“所以……老公你硬了吗，硬了就视频好不好？我真的忍不住了，好难受。”  
贺呈只瞟了一眼，便再也忍不住浑身气血翻涌，他锁上办公室的门，拿着手机的手都在微微颤抖，一边解开皮带，一边就按下了请求视频的按键。

那头几乎是秒接，阿丘挺着肚子鸭子坐在柔软的床铺上，已经换了一套粉红色的蕾丝内衣，胸口溢出的点点白浊的液体不断渗进乳罩，将薄薄的布料沾湿了一小块，勾勒出肿大乳头的模样。他脑袋上依旧戴着弹晃着的小猫耳朵，脸上的泛起的粉红色已经熟透了，他还是有些难为情地低了低头，但贺呈一看就知道，阿丘恐怕已经忍受了不少时间。  
“老婆，你今天真骚。”贺呈隔着内裤抚摸着自己的阴茎，压着染上情欲的嗓音对阿丘道。  
“贺呈……我后面流了好多水，里面……也好痒，你现在不忙的话，嗯……帮我一下。”阿丘虽还有些害羞，可目的却十分明确。  
“等不及了？”贺呈微微用了些力，抓着自己的小兄弟，极力保持着面上的镇定，他可不想让阿丘发现，自己其实比他更想要。  
“等不及了……嗯……我马上要扩穴，你想不想看？”阿丘说着，居然猛地挺了一下胸，也不知是不是联想到了即将要做的事。而这个动作，居然也成功地让贺呈幻想着感受到了肉棒被夹紧的快乐。  
“哦？学会勾引我了？那我的这个……”贺呈故意将手机一晃，摄像头掠过他被撑出尖顶的内裤，“你想不想看？”  
“啊！想，想看……”阿丘当即便没忍住一声娇喘，闭着眼对着贺呈呻吟出声。贺呈不着痕迹地微微一笑，他注意到阿丘的肩膀明显抖动了一下，此刻恐怕他的菊穴已经开始一收一缩，应该像往常一样做好了吞吐的准备了吧。  
“老婆听话，告诉我，想看什么？要叫我什么？”贺呈紧紧握住阴茎，用尽最后一丝理智去调戏意乱情迷的阿丘。  
“老公……嗯……把你的肉棒给我看看，好不好？”阿丘搓着自己的乳尖，一边扭腰一边望向镜头，他唇瓣微张，轻喘低吟，眼中更是春光万顷，“唔嗯……我的小穴想要吃你的肉棒，想要你操我……”  
啪，贺呈脑子里最后一根理智的弦，断了。  
“腿张开，屁股翘起来，给我咬紧了！”此刻的贺呈恨不得一巴掌拍上阿丘的屁股，再抓着他的奶狠狠后入，他咬着牙对阿丘下了命令，便从内裤中掏出了那根已经硬得发紫的肉棒。


	9. Chapter 9

阿丘听到贺呈咬牙切齿的调调，心满意足地扯了扯胸口的粉色布料，把摄像头对准凸起的奶尖晃了晃，而后便夹着屁股里的跳蛋，蹒跚着走到了客厅的沙发边上，撑着腰缓缓靠着沙发坐下。光靠床上几个枕头，摆起姿势来还是太过累人，他现在身子重了，就算是自慰，也自然是想舒服一些的。  
更何况，他打这个视频电话就是为了看看贺呈的胯下巨物，若是趴在床上撅起屁股对着摄像头，他又要怎么好好享受自家Alpha的肉棒呢？  
想到这儿，阿丘的阴茎已经开始轻轻颤了起来，因此尽管后穴泛滥成灾，他却似乎更加迫不及待地想要先解决一发前端的欲望。  
阿丘肚子的规模早就颇为壮观，如今快生了，更是微微下坠着，坐下的时候软软的大肚子就会卡在腿根中间，摩擦着大腿内侧敏感的软肉，一部分胎儿和羊水的重量压在昂扬的阴茎上，胎头又轻轻顶撞着前列腺组织，总是弄得他颤抖着合不拢腿。  
此刻阿丘为了坐得舒服些，挺腰岔着两条长腿，靠着沙发坐在客厅里柔软舒适的地毯上，几圈粉色的丝带交叉地缠绕过他粗壮的腰身，紧紧地勒住他的大肚，将腰腹的软肉微微挤出丝带的缝隙，而后又在他身前顶出的肚皮尖尖上被打成好看的蝴蝶结。

这就是贺呈再次看到阿丘出现在屏幕里的场面。  
“老公，喜欢吗？”阿丘两指夹起丝带的一头，故意勾起食指打着卷儿，轻轻一抽，缠绕粉色的丝带全数松开，原本被勒紧的肚皮失了禁锢，猛然放松下来，又涨大了一圈。肚皮上面被勒过的红痕交错纵横，整个大肚软软弹弹，让人不由自主地想要抚摸上去，甚至啃咬一番。而阿丘凸起的肚脐恰好正对身前摆好的摄像头，贺呈当即便控制不住地舔了舔唇，幻想着自己伸出舌头舔湿那块地方的模样。  
“唔……嗯……”阿丘全身微微痉挛着，尤其是屁股和大腿根，正随着体内的震动不已的跳蛋不住地轻颤。他托了托腹底，声音软得像化开了的牛奶雪糕，“刚刚绑得太紧……呃嗯，宝宝一直在顶我……啊！顶我那里……”阿丘似乎已经难以忍受，他伸手探向下体，轻轻抚摸着那根通红的性器，尽管前端已经在吐露着晶莹的液体，他却仍然不想自己撸出来，他还没看到贺呈的肉棒，当然不够。  
在这位临产的Omega眼里，看不见老公的肉棒就射精，是一场没有灵魂的射精。  
阿丘发誓，现在的他只要看一眼贺呈粗大的阴茎，不用被撸也不用被操，他这具已经熟透的敏感身体自己就会熟练地颤抖、痉挛，而后在极致欢愉的微妙感觉之下，主动喷射出粘稠的白色液体。 若是他在这时候轻轻按一按膀胱，很有可能便会失禁，透明的液体在他无意识的状态下冲出尿道，在空气中射出一道弧线，在最后淅淅沥沥的液滴中，他那根肉棒即使已经射不出东西，也会在羞耻与快乐的双重夹击之下再度硬挺起来。  
阿丘体会过一次主动失禁的感觉，便就此爱上，他甚至会在自慰前喝足水，待到尿意袭来之时再开始每天的抚摸与抽插，每当他握着阴茎，哭叫着喷出尿液的时候，前所未有的夹杂着羞耻的快感居然会劈头盖脸地自头上浇下，总会让他有那么几个瞬间，把屁股里嗡嗡震动着的仿真按摩棒当成真正的贺呈的阴茎。  
想到这儿，阿丘忍不住猛灌了几口水。

“老婆，你小心宝宝，别玩坏了……”那头的贺呈虽然也已经硬得几乎就要射出来，可他还是很担心阿丘，怕他被性欲折磨过了头，要是不小心把宝宝玩出来，恐怕他会当场吓软。  
“小崽子没事……嗯……给我看看你下面，呃……快。”阿丘见贺呈迟迟不给自己看那物件，便从茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐中随手挑了一管去纹霜，再一次分出一点理智来试图勾引贺呈。  
他用力将白白软软的乳霜在肚顶上挤了一小坨，而后忍着腰酸对准摄像头小幅度地晃了晃肚子，这才开始将肚皮上的乳霜不轻不重地涂开。他故意将乳白色的膏体拍上肚皮各处，动作时轻时重，像打鼓一般将饱满的肚腹拍出啪啪的声音。肚子里的羊水似乎都在轻轻震动，宝宝的小手小脚，也跟着他的动作在肚皮各处顶出一个个小包。  
“唔……好凉……好舒服……”暑天里阿丘的孕体敏感非常，因此体温也常常偏高，如今他跪在毯子上这样作动一番，早已有细密的汗珠从发间渗出。他先用一只手缓慢地打着圈儿，从肚脐附近将膏体涂抹均匀，随后又换为双手前后左右地搓揉着大肚，几乎要将肚子里的胎儿勾勒出形状来。  
直到整个肚皮上油亮亮地泛起光泽，饱满圆润得像一道可口的甜点，他才捧住圆滚滚的肚子，撅着嘴望了望摄像头，那颇有几分委屈的样子，活像一只没吃饱的小猫咪。  
阿丘有些哀怨地看了眼贺呈，紧接着便扯开胸前小号胸罩，让两块湿湿布料卡在乳头上方，在软弹的胸口上勒出一道深痕。他轻轻捻了捻奶尖，当即便泄出了一声短促却又媚意十足的呻吟。  
随着他的动作，乳孔里很快便冒出了一滴滴白色的奶汁，他用指尖沾了点自己的奶送进嘴里，十分响亮地吮了一声，而后又将肚皮上的膏体抹了一些在胸口，开始揉捏起饱胀丰满的胸部。Omega的奶珠被抹到他的胸口和肚皮上，而渗着奶滴的乳房被发着骚的白发男人挤出一道深沟，贺呈简直隔着屏幕都能闻到老婆身上混着奶香的甜蜜酒味。  
“这样满意了吗？嗯……求你……给我看看肉棒好不好？晚上我……”阿丘说着，有些纠结咬了咬唇，脸红地垂下眼。  
“晚上什么？”贺呈陶醉地回想着刚才阿丘捏自己乳头的模样，他紧紧握着阴茎，切了一下摄像头，对准了翘起的肉棒三秒钟，而后又快速地切了回来。  
“嗯……啊！”虽然只是一扫而过，但阿丘清楚地捕捉到了心心念念的那样东西，当即便觉浑身燥热难耐，前面的肉棒终于得到了完完全全的刺激，一个没忍住，直接翘到了大肚底下。  
“嗯……晚上……晚上让你埋胸……啊啊！喂，喂你喝奶！”阿丘在快感巨浪之下无法自控，颤抖着声音，几乎是一边娇喘着，才勉强吐出了一句不太完整的话。  
他屁股里的跳蛋不知疲倦地震动着，本就在反复碾磨着敏感地带，此时被贺呈的阴茎一激，快感被成百数千倍地放大，阿丘只觉蜜穴里都更加汁水泛滥，那根才塞进去不久的棉条好像都已经饱和到了极点，再也吸不进半点他的小菊花里面开始外渗的蜜液。  
“啊！”阿丘闭上眼，满脑子都是老公威武坚挺的肉棒，他只觉得小腹一紧，腹底轻颤，精液便就此喷在了大肚之上。  
而贺呈听到喝奶二字和老婆高潮时那熟悉的浪荡叫声，也再难控制住冲动，一股浓精直接射到了屏幕上。


	10. Chapter 10

阿丘软下身子，前端的欲望释放过后，后穴的空虚便被无限放大，微张的小口小幅度地收缩着，粘稠的淫液一股股地往外涌，想要被插入的渴望铺天盖地地席卷而来。  
“老公……我……嗯……我还想看。”阿丘面色潮红地在地毯上扭着腰蹭了蹭发痒的穴口，更觉情欲难忍，贺呈的信息素几乎透过手机屏幕将他包裹，让他欲罢不能。  
“你不是要扩穴吗？嗯？”那头的贺呈泄过一次，也瘫坐在总裁椅中，进入了贤者时间。他直着眼睛盯着屏幕里发骚的老婆，一只手抚摸着阴茎，另一只手却忙着在做一件与他的身份极不相符的事——不停地偷摸着在截图。  
贺呈极力稳住声线，循循善诱道：“你不给我看你的小菊花，我的肉棒往哪插？”  
“你别是……嗯……硬不起来了吧？”阿丘见贺呈这样吊着他，似乎也有些生气，可他这具被撩拨起来的孕体却又极度渴求贺呈的施舍，因此他虽然嘴上这么说着，身体的反应却还是很诚实。  
他笨拙地跪坐起来，有些艰难地绕过腹部，将手机摆在了屁股底下，又撑着腰，扭过头去看身下的摄像头是不是已经对准了穴口。  
“我要硬不起来，遭罪的是谁？嗯？”贺呈看着屏幕里阿丘的屁股转来转去，早就已经把持不住地幻想阿丘求他插进去的场景，可表面上却还是一副贤者的样子，说得云淡风轻。

“呜……你看宝宝也在闹，它顶着我那里，我好难受。”阿丘说着捧着肚子转过身，将腹底对准了摄像头，当然，还有那根又翘了起来的性器。  
“老公，我又硬了，可是肚子挡着，翘不上来，憋得好难受。”阿丘这个角度完全看不见手机屏幕，硕大的肚子挡住了视线，他只能凭感觉，摸索着将阴茎怼到屏幕上。  
他说着还挪了挪身子，把腿叉得更开了一些，捧起大肚往上抬了抬，软乎乎的肚子颤了几下，下腹顶出几个明显的鼓包来，他的阴茎已经再次胀大发硬，上面的筋络都凸了出来，却因为肚子压着的缘故，只能紧紧地贴在肚子底部。  
“嗯……宝宝动了，你有没有看见它在顶我……”阿丘难耐地揉了揉腹侧，“老公，你硬了吗，我后面也想要，我……我给你看我的肉棒，你可不可以帮帮我？”  
“老婆乖，让我再看一会。”贺呈扪心自问，他也想早些听阿丘动情娇喘，可看到宝宝在阿丘腹中明显的动作，他还是有些不要脸地贪恋着他圆润可爱的肚皮，恨不得凑上去亲一口才肯罢休。  
“呼，呃嗯……你，你帮我啊……”阿丘艰难地伸出手去够自己的下面，“我……呼……哈……现在肚子太大，要自己弄出来好累……前面后面都是。”  
阿丘说着微微弯下腰去，一手撑住膝盖，一手握住自己的性器，足月的腹部遭到了轻微的挤压，引来腹中的一阵抽动。  
“你看，跪着就有点够不到……呃，肚子有点紧……”阿丘深呼吸了几下，他已经习惯孕晚期时不时的假性宫缩，因此并未放在心上，仍旧一心想着寻求来自贺呈的安慰。  
“怀着宝宝……呼……好累……”阿丘喘着气道，“我现在都只能够得到后面……哈……”说着，他故意将手探到后面，“老公，能不能快一点……”  
“好好好，给你看。”贺呈满意地举起手机，脸带笑意地掏出了性器，用手撸了两把，他不愧是基因优秀的精英Alpha，才射过不久，那根东西便又一柱擎天地杵在那儿，像是在等待着什么东西的包容与吸吮。  
阿丘挺着肚子跪坐在地上，捧着手机看得眼睛都直了。  
“老公，你好大……我肚子上好痒……你也用肉棒给我摸摸……”阿丘已经完全被情欲支配，喃喃地对着那头的贺呈说了许多乱七八糟的话，他也不知道自己嘴里吐出的都是些什么又骚又浪的东西，完全只想求贺呈再多给他看几眼那胯下巨兽。  
“那好，再给我看看你的小穴，摸完了宝宝，给老公插一下好吗？”贺呈放慢语速的的低音炮轰入阿丘耳中，让他迷迷糊糊地就彻底放弃了抵抗。  
“你看够了说一声，我还是想……想看着你的肉棒高潮……”贺呈的屏幕上在一阵模糊的晃动之后，出现了那个熟悉隐秘的洞口，阿丘恐怕早就饥渴难耐，粉嫩的穴口已经扩开了不少，此时正一张一合地翕动着，小玩具和先前塞进去的棉条的线头都从里面延伸出来。阿丘说到那个词的时候不知想到了些什么，后穴竟猛然收缩了一下，洞口已然湿润无比。  
贺呈觉得阿丘那一下就像夹在了自己的阴茎上，似乎在邀请着自己进入，他的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，当即直接放弃了截图，改为了录屏。

“老婆，我什么也看不见。”贺呈压抑着喘息却略带调笑的声音传来，“你现在屁股好大，缝也好深，挤得我连小穴都看不见了。”  
那头却没有回话，而是沉默了好几秒都没有动静。  
正当贺呈开始怀疑是不是自己的话将阿丘惹得不开心了，却见到那个可爱的蜜穴晃了晃，开始远离屏幕，看上去应该是阿丘站了起来——他骤然加深的臀缝和微微颤抖的腿根都彰示着一个正遭受情欲折磨的临产孕夫做出这个动作是多么不易，而他股间的粘液也随着动作突然增多了，一些沿着他肌肉饱满的腿根往下流，另一些滴滴答答地垂落在屏幕上，甚至滴在了摄像头上，让贺呈的眼前突然一片模糊。  
“贺呈你……你看到了，我的水好多……”阿丘言语间有些委屈，他动作笨拙地捡起手机擦干净，又将其放回原处。  
“老婆，后面又塞了什么？”贺呈看着阿丘一阵一阵颤动的身子，心下早就了然，他一边单手套弄着阴茎，一边戏谑地对阿丘道。  
“嗯……跳蛋啊……你不回来我熬不住。”阿丘的脸早就红得可以滴出水来，他不好意思地摸了摸露在穴口外的细线，“我塞了两个，已经开了最大，还……还塞了根棉条吸水，可是……嗯嗯……还是不够，水还是好多……缺一根你的肉棒。”

贺呈听着阿丘如此直白露骨的话语，又想到此刻家中的场景，便只觉下半身一阵热过一阵，阴茎再度硬挺这勃起，他不由自主地将手机贴近，而后伸出舌头，一脸陶醉地在屏幕上舔了一下。  
“听话，你扩穴给我看，老公等下帮你全部舔干净。”他循循善诱地向阿丘下达了命令。  
而这头的阿丘因为腹中胎动过甚，两条开始发软的腿开始有些站不住，便只好采取了一个更加羞耻的姿势——他撑着茶几蹲了下来，像一只大着肚子的青蛙，一手托住腹底，一手绕到了屁股后面。  
当听到贺呈说要帮自己舔干净，阿丘堪堪蹲好，体内小巧的跳蛋因为体位的变化精准地碾磨在他最敏感的那片地方，他再也忍不住地闷哼了一声，带着些娇媚的求饶意味，抹了一把穴口流出的蜜液，抹在了丰满挺翘的臀瓣上。  
“看见了吗？我……等会就……扩给你看。”阿丘稳住身形，两手掰开孕期丰满了不少的臀瓣，露出最为诱人的私处。  
他恨不得贺呈现在就出现在眼前，伸出舌头到他的小穴里仔仔细细地搅弄一番。

“嗯嗯……啊啊！”阿丘缓缓抽出穴内已经吸饱了淫水的棉条和不停震动着的跳蛋，这几样东西被带出的时候撑开了已然变为深粉的穴口，翕张着的小穴将吸饱了蜜液的软棒和嗡嗡作响的玩具吐出，骤然的空虚让他立刻失去了理智，毫不犹豫地将两根手指插了进去，遵循着本能抠挖着指节触到的前列腺，另一只手捧着肚子，腰身轻微地上下律动以适应抽插的节奏。  
“老婆，扩穴的事情可不能这么马虎。”贺呈沙哑低沉的声音十分适时地传来，“再说用手指，容易弄伤自己。”  
阿丘此刻已经听不太进贺呈的话，他被情欲冲刷得软成一滩，脑子里嗡嗡作响，隐约中只知道贺呈要他扩穴——对，扩穴，是要用那些东西的……  
阿丘抽出手指，也不顾上面还是黏糊糊的一片，双眼迷离地从茶几柜里取出一个精致的小盒子打开，里面是两个不同尺寸的蛋状器具，以及一根比按摩棒粗上一圈的棒状橡胶制品。  
阿丘径直取出了那枚较大的扩穴用品，对着屏幕轻轻晃了晃。  
“老公……你帮我扩穴……嗯……”他说着，在肚皮上刮了一把刚才射出的未干白浊，慢慢抹在后穴周围，又将指尖混着的淫水和精液全部擦在那枚圆卵之上，权当润滑。  
“老婆乖，进去的时候会有点疼，你叫出来就好了。”贺呈挺了挺腰，似乎已经做好了准备。  
“嗯……你来吧……”阿丘闭着眼，开始想象着贺呈在身后抱住自己的模样。

阿丘将手指伸进后穴，反复开合着进行扩张，口中轻声娇喘着贺呈的名字，“老公，你弄得好舒服……”  
“听话，再加一根手指，否则那里会裂开。”贺呈面色潮红地喘着粗气，情动地趴在办公桌上，清酒味的信息素早就已经飘满了一整个办公室。  
贺呈耐着性子等阿丘三根手指进出自如，才终于温声告诉阿丘他要将扩穴器具塞进去，彼时，从阿丘屁股里传来与手指交缠的水声一直在咕啾咕啾地响个不停，而他的阿丘，也将方才取出的器具抵在了穴口。  
“老公，嗯啊……你轻点……”阿丘微微俯下上半身，慢慢地将那个比跳蛋大不了多少的玩意儿塞进了后穴。  
“老婆，舒服吗？”贺呈玩弄着自己的阴茎，极其色情地用气声对阿丘问了一句。  
“嗯……现在还好……”阿丘微微皱了皱眉，体内的一丝疼痛让他稍稍从灭顶的情欲中回过神来，他提了提穴口的肌肉来缓解那里一瞬间被撑开的不适，毕竟这种明显的异物进入的感受，和塞进情趣用品和贺呈的性器时的感受是不一样的。  
“呃……有点疼了，你抱抱我。”阿丘托着臀部忍了一会儿，额头上逐渐冒出了冷汗，小声地对贺呈撒起了娇。  
“抱着呢，那我动作再慢点，老婆放松，拍两下屁股就不疼了……”贺呈握着阴茎轻轻拍打小腹，撞出啪啪的声音来模仿平时他拍打阿丘臀部的响声，让阿丘在夹杂的痛意与快感之中，猛然感到了几分羞耻。  
“帮你揉揉胸，也会好一些……”贺呈说着又解开衬衣，闭着眼抓了两把自己的胸肌，假装手中是阿丘那两团柔软饱满还会流奶的乳肉，想到自己从背后环抱着阿丘的腰身与大奶，贺呈的性欲愈加勃发。  
“呜……我真不想生了……”阿丘听到揉胸，本就挺立起来的乳头更是涨得生疼，轻轻一碰，一股白色的奶汁就冒了出来，微妙的痛意让他不禁呻吟出声，淅淅沥沥的奶汁顺着大肚一路流到了腿上。  
“胸口疼，肚子疼，后面也疼……”阿丘双眼迷离，眸中水色映出情欲与痛苦各占一半，将他的眼尾熏得红红的，睫毛上也挂上了小颗小颗亮晶晶的泪珠。  
阿丘屁股里那枚圆卵器具在沾上水后开始缓慢地胀大，只将那相对生产来说依旧紧致的通道扩开了些许，却也已足够让他那在怀孕之后也并没有松弛太多的地方倍感压力，而他还不得不换成那根更大的扩穴棒，忍受更长时间的漫长折磨。  
通向生殖腔的私密生命通道从内部被撑开，胀成婴儿手臂粗细的扩穴棒让阿丘疼得连腿都不敢合拢，他咬着牙，忍着哭腔向贺呈抱怨了好几回，几乎连方才不自觉的勃起快感都要消失了。  
“听话，再坚持十分钟，今天又比上次松了。”贺呈柔声安慰着他的Omega，他听着阿丘压抑的喘息声，也心疼得不得了，但毕竟无法感同身受，因此他盯着屏幕上阿丘逐渐张开的穴口时，还是不争气地硬了。  
“贺呈，你混蛋。”阿丘趴在沙发上忍痛，已经不敢去想到时候要怎样把那个小脑袋从身体里挤出来，光是现在这样的折磨，他就已经快要受不了了，“老子辛辛苦苦忍到要生，你现在说我松？”  
“松了你也不准嫌弃！”阿丘似乎很是火大，他扶着腰忍过最后一阵，终于如释重负地将扩穴器从甬道里取出，被撑开的小口还来不及合上，就黑着脸对贺呈下达了指令，“别废话，插进来！”  
“我才不嫌弃你。”贺呈求之不得，他笑着对阿丘道，“你的小穴老公看够了，现在要不要换个姿势方便老公喂你？”

“哈啊……”阿丘也早就迫不及待，后穴一松，便赶紧换了姿势半躺在沙发上，他将屏幕对准自己，腰后也垫上了枕头，好让自己的视线能够顺利越过小山一样隆起的腹部。  
他捧着大肚，屁股里插着调到最大档位的粗长按摩棒，有些艰难地跟着情欲的节奏挺动腰部，他实在是太难受了，抽出了扩穴器的后方空空荡荡，即便是这样尺寸的情趣用品也已让他难以满足。  
他难受得想要真实的贺呈现在就狠狠捅进他的身体里，激烈地抓着他的腿猛操，最好操到他高声哭叫，全身痉挛，直到最后连尿都射不出来。  
阿丘的情欲越是强烈，情绪也就愈发敏感，他忍不住地捧着肚子想，如果贺呈真的就像这样操他，会不会直接用他那根粗硬的阴茎把羊水捅破？那自己倒也好早点卸货，结束如此浪荡羞耻而又无法遏制的情欲。  
快感已经冲昏了他的头脑，他不住地挺动着大肚，动情地呻吟，浪叫一声高过一阵，大腿间更是黏腻腻的一大片。阿丘情到深处，也顾不上自己沉重的身体，竟支起双腿，绷着臀挺起了腰，一手绕过腹部撸动着阴茎，一手握着开足马力的振动棒在后穴拼命地抽插。  
高高隆起的腹部在他身前一下一下地颤动着，来自前后的双重快感让他恨不得把一整根按摩棒都插到生殖腔里去。

“嗯……呃啊！老公……老公给我……”阿丘一次又一次狠狠插向自己的花心，左手紧紧握着性器，伴随着抽插带出的啪啪水声，小穴收紧的频率越来越快，小腹处也紧绷得厉害。  
粗大的阴茎贴在阿丘的腹底，每一次撸动，他略显粗糙的拇指根都轻轻蹭过极为敏感的区域，让他在失神的感觉中有种贺呈在为他手交的错觉。  
阿丘全身肌肉绷起，一只脚抵在茶几边缘借力，他此刻顾不上作动不已的大肚，也不在乎腰上到底有多重，更无暇顾及事后自己将会承受如何难忍的腰酸背痛，只管随着小腹内里一阵一阵的收缩而绷紧身子，一下又一下不自主地向上挺动。  
“老婆你……你慢点……哈……小心宝宝……”贺呈也正在向巅峰冲刺的边缘，他极快地套弄着阴茎，脑子里尽是阿丘那具性感诱人的身体，几乎分不出神来说出一句完整的话。  
“老公，哈……啊，不够……”阿丘拔出按摩棒，又一次整根捅入已经松软不堪的后穴。  
“老婆……我！呃嗯！”贺呈话未说完，便一口咬住下唇，猛地射了出来，一大股一大股的白浊射向屏幕，弄脏了他昂贵的衣衫。  
阿丘自然也好不到哪儿去，他看着屏幕里贺呈粗壮的肉棒与射出的精液，“老公给我”一个字都没来得及说，当即就攀上了情欲的顶峰，紧随其后地射了出来。  
在高潮的一瞬间，阿丘脑子里忽地一下空了，甚至产生了极乐的模糊幻想，觉得自己整个人轻飘飘的，好像连肚子都已经轻了下来。

伴着一声甜腻舒畅的绵长呻吟，一股股白浊飙向空中，又啪的一声落在了他早已满是淫液的圆润孕肚上，成为一滩浊液——他觉得时间仿佛突然滞留在这美妙的时刻，而他思考也好像停止了，只有双手像不受控制一样轮流在大肚上打着圈，将黏腻的精液和淫水抹满了整整一肚子。  
阿丘高潮过好几次后，才终于骤然感到铺天盖地的疲惫，他累极了，整个人脱力般地瘫在了沙发上，双手环着挺起的肚子，一动都不想动。  
他半靠下来，大口喘着气，一张透红的俊脸陷在沙发里，看似是累极了的模样，身体却依旧在持续的高潮余韵中痉挛不止。  
隆起的腹部挡住了他看向下体的视线，阿丘也不去看，他自己知道，那一定是副不堪入目的景象。


	11. Chapter 11

阿丘是在三十八周的一个下午发作起来的。  
贺呈早上用晨勃起来性器顶上他的后腰，又充满暗示地戳了戳他柔软丰满的屁股，最终还是有所顾虑地没有进入他的身体，而是在他腿间蹭着消了火。侧躺着的阿丘仍旧睡得迷糊，任由贺呈的那根东西在他腿间顶来顶去，却是一动也没有动。近来宝宝入了盆，他已经被撑开不少的腰胯酸胀得厉害，多走几分钟，腰腹就坠得厉害，胎儿下行，带来的性欲甚至比往日更甚。  
尽管如此，阿丘心里也明白这个时候不能乱来，宁可被情欲烧得全身通红，也不敢再让贺呈那根粗大的性器捅进他的后面。大多数时候，他会选择在后穴插上一根按摩棒缓解情欲，而后陷在柔软的枕头和被窝里，抚弄着翘到腹底的性器，来熬过孕晚期的最后几天。  
贺呈在这最后一个月里亦打点好了公司上下事务，大部分时间都用来陪着阿丘，给予他的Omega和孩子信息素的安抚，行事严谨的男人每天都要在日历上打叉，数着阿丘预产期的到来。

可有的时候，事情总是不如人意，正当贺呈准备陪阿丘度过一个悠然午后的时候，一档突如其来的公司业务硬是挤占了这段本应闲暇的美妙时光，在秘书略带焦急的语气中，贺呈无奈地披上西装外套，只能选择回公司开会。  
“你去吧，我睡会儿。”阿丘为了身上的舒适，大多数时候会选择裸睡，起床再由贺呈帮他穿上内裤。他明白贺呈工作上的事情重要，而自己现在又帮不了他什么，心里也有些轻微的内疚之感，自然不会阻止贺呈前去办公。  
阿丘勉强从床上坐起来，摆了摆手示意贺呈不用考虑自己，费劲地翻身下床，光着下半身将贺呈送到了卧室门口。短短一分多钟，他的胯骨就又被磨得生疼，宝宝的脑袋压得他只能分开双腿站着，他撑着腰吻了吻贺呈，又拉着他的手在规模壮观的肚子上摸了摸：“那我们在家等你。”  
贺呈看着阿丘走了几步路又昂扬起来的性器，心疼地搂住他的腰按了几下，又在阿丘的额头啄了一下，最后半蹲下来，在他挺起的肚子上亲了一口，对宝宝道：“乖，等我回来。”  
阿丘被贺呈亲得浑身发颤，却也不好意思再耽误他，只能拍了拍他的脑袋，示意他赶紧离开。

尽管两人分离时一切如常，可谁也没想到，阿丘肚子里的宝宝在他的Alpha父亲离开以后，几乎是迫不及待地就想要来到这个世界，比预产期整整提前了两周。  
那是一种近来常有的感觉，假性宫缩常常让孕晚期的阿丘高度戒备，可几次下来，他发现这不过是宝宝正常的活动而已，因此也没有太在意，疼起来便咬着牙忍过一阵，最后也都相安无事。  
可这次不一样，阿丘清楚地感觉到腹中有什么东西开始下移，胎儿全部的重量已经坠到了他脆弱的骨盆那儿，顶得他整个一块儿后腰都又酸又痛，连躺在床上愈都发难受。肚子里下坠的重量让他最后不得不半坐起来，大大分开双腿，来缓解紧窄的胯骨被研磨着的痛感。  
绵密的刺痛从腹底开始像整个后背蔓延，同时带来的还有一阵阵前所未有的快感，不同于往日那种细密而又分散的刺激感觉，这回是宝宝要从他那片柔软敏感的区域碾磨着经过来进入产道，像海啸席卷般的情欲浪潮在瞬间就扑向了阿丘，他的性器啪地一声弹到腹底，立刻就粗胀得连青筋都爆了起来——等阿丘忍过两阵疼痛，终于在一阵极度欢愉中抽搐着卸下力的时候，他发现自己的前面竟然已经射出了白色的粘稠，从性器的顶部吐出的东西全部沾在从硬变软的肚子上——他被自己肚子里的孩子操射了。

贺呈刚走，想来自己应该离分娩还有段时间，叫他立刻转头回来显然不是明智的选择。阿丘看着自己这副深陷情欲的身体深感无力，临产时Alpha不在身边的不安感和被胎儿操射的羞耻感又让他委屈得想哭，他深呼吸着在痛感与快感中找回了一丝理智，打了个电话给约好的家庭医生，咬着嘴唇努力不让自己泄出呻吟，告诉他自己就要生了。  
阿丘其实并没有听清医生说了些什么，好像是一大堆仔细的叮嘱，而他不知道的是，接起电话的只是医生的助理，告诉他的则是医生尚在手术，最早要两个小时后才能出发。  
昏昏沉沉地挂了电话，阿丘已经就出了一身的虚汗，整个房间里弥漫着香甜的酒味，信息素水平的不稳定和难以抗拒的情欲让他几乎没有多余的理智来思考接下来要怎么办，临盆的Omega头昏脑涨，叉开双腿挺着肚子在床上下撸动着性器自慰，满脑子都希望自己的Alpha能够插一插自己，他觉得在这种时候，就算把宝宝直接捅出来，他也不会责怪贺呈。

阿丘并不知道自己攒来生宝宝的力气会随着前端的释放而一起流失，他眼前时而清晰时而模糊，过分燃烧的情欲让他毫无办法，只能摸过按摩棒，小心地插了半根到后穴里。入了盆的胎头让他觉得下身十分憋涨，因此震动着的物件在此刻无法进得太深，也顶不到往日那个会让他痉挛着高潮的小点，阿丘摸着肚子上黏黏的精液，只能收缩着后穴将屁股夹得更紧一些。  
他身上难受得厉害，凭着本能欲望想要排泄，可托着肚子一站起来，腹中就又是一阵紧缩，宝宝也猛地下坠了几分，肚子往下坠着，像是要把他整个人都扯下去，让他忍不住想要蹲下用力。阿丘扶着腰坐回床上忍过这一阵，摸了摸下身依旧半勃着的性器，估摸着没有力气去清理干净，便有些自暴自弃地躺回了床上，默默地捱过一轮又一轮的阵痛。

医生和贺呈一起赶到的时候，阿丘正跪着趴在床边忍痛，疼痛的程度逐渐攀升，让他在床上完全躺不住，最后只能勉强选了个不那么难受的姿势，捱着痛等贺呈回来。  
“阿丘！”贺呈在还没走进房间的时候就嗅到了浓郁的甜酒味，当即快步冲到阿丘身边，蹲下身子轻轻地搂住他的腰开始按摩，小心翼翼地想要将他扶起来。  
他的手其实也有些颤抖，贺大总裁毕竟也是第一次经历陪产这种事，可他还是强迫自己冷静下来，转头压着焦急对医生道：“无痛呢？能给他打无痛吗？”  
“别动，我这样好受点。”阿丘推了推贺呈在肚子上胡乱抚摸的手，将额头抵在床边，咬着牙在极力忍耐，贺呈一边放出信息素安抚，一边听话地不再动作，只是没忍住再伸出手碰了碰他的肚子，此刻果然正紧绷着在发硬。看到阿丘这副模样，那些抱怨他不怎么早点打电话给自己的话在此刻都说不出口了，贺呈心疼地托住阿丘坠势明显的肚子，一只手在他腰上力道适中地按揉着。  
“我看看。”医生戴上手套蹲了下来，伸进去一探，已经开了六指了，无痛是指望不上了。  
“情况很好，他这是第一次生，加把劲儿多走走，开全了好用力。”医生给出了中肯的建议后，就从准备的器械中掏出了一个精致的小环递给贺呈，“攒点力气，不管怎么样，不要再射精了。”  
“我想洗个澡。”阿丘红着脸熬过一阵，趁着间隙自己戴上了锁精环，又对贺呈提了个要求。他的身上因为汗水和先前未清理干净的精液而黏腻不已，一疼起来更是觉得天旋地转，身上的汗都出了好几遍，实在是难以忍受。  
“好，我去放水。”贺呈一步也不想离开阿丘，因此一打开水龙头就又折了回来，不厌其烦地给阿丘揉腰。  
阿丘拒绝了贺呈将他抱进浴缸的请求，为了多走几步，他让贺呈扶着自己走进了浴室，只不过在一只脚踏进浴缸的时候，他又阵痛了一次。

终于坐进宽敞浴缸的时候，阿丘才感到一阵久违的舒适。尽管肚子还是疼，可水的浮力着实让他好受不少，贺呈在他身后坐下，结实的胸膛就紧贴着他的后背，也让他安全感倍增。  
“它又下来了一点。”阿丘摸了摸胀得发红的腹底和被紧紧箍住的性器，语气里带着十分明显的委屈，“卡在我那儿，顶着我又不让射，好难受。”  
“等开全了就好用力了。”贺呈握住阿丘的手，故意往阿丘的腹底探去，他那儿的东西果然半勃着，像极了渴求抚慰的样子。  
“我帮帮你，老婆，想要吗？”贺呈双手环在阿丘隆起的肚皮上，轻声地在他耳边低语着，又低下头舔了舔阿丘的腺体，“你还没有破水，要破了水才好生。”  
“呜……老公……想要……”阿丘小幅度地扭了几下腰，趁着阵痛间隙探了探贺呈的下身，一把抓住那根粗大的性器，“我疼了好久，你让我……舒服舒服……”  
贺呈只觉得一股热血聚到了小腹，那根东西立马抬了头，顶在了阿丘丰腴的屁股上。

阿丘的后穴做好了生产的准备，此刻已经变得十分松软，加上浴池中温水的润滑，贺呈毫无阻拦地就进入了阿丘的身体，甚至还带了几股水花进去，让阿丘当即就被激得叫出了声。当然，他自然不敢像平日里那样再顶到阿丘的生殖腔口碾磨，毕竟他儿子的脑袋可能就在那里，他可不想用阴茎和儿子打第一次招呼。  
“嗯嗯……我现在，现在夹不住你……”阿丘吃进了贺呈半根性器，却觉得丝毫没有被填满的感觉，有些不好意思地道，“你……你动动。”  
“老婆，你小心别……”  
“呃……又来了！”贺呈话还没说完，阿丘就又在贺呈怀里绷起身子，一手抓着贺呈的手臂，一手抓住浴缸边缘，仰起脑袋靠在贺呈的肩上，痛呼出声。  
贺呈哪还有心思在阿丘体内耕耘，他心不在焉地缓缓律动着， 心里却默默祈求着阿丘快些破水，快些开全生殖腔口，他们也好快些与宝宝见面。  
“你插深点啊……哈啊……”阿丘体内的欲望被贺呈的肉棒撩到了高潮，可又苦于戴着锁精环不能射精，前端胀成红色的性器已经和隆起的腹顶一块儿顶出了水面，尽管正在忍受着一波波磨人的产痛，可他还是挺着笨重的腰肢，想将贺呈吞得更深一些。  
“呃啊……”阿丘在贺呈身上扭着屁股，却始终得不到贺呈热情的回应，临产的躯体被勾引到了这步田地，不得到满足，他是绝无可能停止索取的。阿丘一时顾不上腹中紧缩的阵痛，一咬牙，在贺呈身上重重往下一坐，就将整根粗硬的性器吃到了底。  
“老婆！”贺呈被阿丘幅度如此之大的动作吓了一跳，一个激灵，条件反射地就想起身，却将阴茎挺送进了更深的地方。

就在那一瞬间，贺呈有一种自己顶破了什么东西的感觉，与此同时，怀里的阿丘也突然一动不动了，他的腿根小腹那儿，很明显感到了一股低于水温的液体从阿丘的后穴里涌了出来。  
“老公……”阿丘动作缓慢地转过脑袋看了一眼贺呈，有些迟疑地道，“我好像……”  
“破水了。”贺呈紧张得不敢动作，他咽了口口水，接过阿丘的话，甚至忘了要先从他的身体里退出来。  
“呜……老公！”最后还是阿丘猛然拔高的痛呼声将他拉回了现实，怀中Omega神色痛苦地闭着眼，一手按着发硬发红的大肚，分着双腿大口喘息着，他狠狠掐了一把贺呈的腿肉，“退……退出去啊！呃啊……头！头要出来了！”  
贺呈急急忙忙抽出性器的时候，就看见阿丘绷着肌肉发狠地使了一番力气，紧接着一块黑乎乎的东西就顶开了他的后穴，将那里撑得几近透明。  
“呃啊……贺呈！好痛啊！”阿丘咬着下唇向前俯身跪趴在浴缸里，将后穴完全对着贺呈，他只觉得身体像是被从中生生劈开，骨缝被撑开与后穴的憋涨感让他忍不住呻吟起来，阿丘伸出手探向股间，那里已经可以摸到宝宝硬硬的脑袋了。  
生理泪水溢满了阿丘的眼眶，他没有任何多余的想法，只想把肚子里这位小祖宗赶紧生下来。他紧紧抓着贺呈的小腿一言不发，跟着本能憋足气用了长力，十几秒后，宝宝的整个脑袋在他的一声惨叫中噗嗤一声冒了出来。  
“医生！医生快来！”贺呈终于从眼前过于震撼的情景中回过神来，他被阿丘抓着小腿不敢乱动，只能急急忙忙地朝着门外大吼了一声。

医生听到贺呈惊呼自己名字的时候急忙推门而入，阿丘已经在流着眼泪痛骂贺呈了。  
孩子已经顶出来了一个脑袋，挂在阿丘腿间，黑乎乎的头发上沾着一片羊水血水，贺呈坐在浴缸里帮阿丘揉着腰背，眼睛却直愣愣地盯着自家Omega屁股中间挤出的小脑袋，场面看上去既血腥，又十分温馨。  
“贺呈！贺呈！”阿丘全身都在痉挛着，腹中宫缩力度依然很强，他疼得甚至没有力气再去掐贺呈，只是抓着浴缸边缘拼命用力，一遍遍地喊着自己Alpha的名字，“老子以后再、再也不生了，听见没！呃啊……”  
“跟着我数的节奏用力！”医生立刻上前托住了孩子的脑袋，指挥阿丘用力，伴随着阿丘一阵长久的沉默的努力，宝宝的肩膀终于缓缓挤了出来，将阿丘的穴口撑到了一个不可思议的程度。  
“唔！”阿丘按着肚子，喉咙里发出一阵闷哼，宝宝的全部身体终于滑出了他的产道，脏兮兮滑溜溜的，连着一头还在他肚子里的脐带。  
“恭喜啊，是个男孩儿！”医生将新生儿包起给阿丘看了一眼，让助手抱去隔壁贺呈准备好的医务室对婴儿进行简单的清洗，接着便揉着阿丘的肚子帮他娩出胎盘。  
阿丘听到那阵有力的哭声，卸了力一般地软下身子，他亲了亲医生抱到面前的儿子，等胎盘滑出身体彻底结束分娩，才突然想起贺呈似乎从退出自己的身体后就毫无反应。阿丘有些疑惑地强撑着回头看了一眼，却发现贺呈怔怔地靠着浴缸，已经泪流满面。  
“什么事儿让贺大总裁哭成这样啊？”阿丘心知他是受到了不小的震撼，却还是努力地用调侃的语气唤了一声贺呈。  
贺呈听到阿丘开口，有些涣散的眼神才终于重新聚焦在他身上，眼里又涌出了两行眼泪，他抹了抹眼角，喃喃地道，“老婆，你真伟大。”  
阿丘噗嗤一声笑了，他依旧十分虚弱，可心情却好极了，“我也知道我很厉害，但我现在很累，能麻烦你帮我撸射，然后冲一下身体，最后抱我去床上睡觉吗？”  
贺呈当然毫无怨言，立马全数照做。

阿丘生完宝宝以后睡醒的第二天早晨，奶水就来了。  
他看着宝宝小小的一团，正安详地缩在婴儿床里睡觉，忽然之间感到一种Omega的母性本能在体内流动，紧接着便是胸口微微一阵刺痛，低头一看，乳头已经挺立了起来，白色的乳汁正从乳孔里汨汨流出。  
舒畅和憋涨两种矛盾的感觉同时袭来，让他不由自主地想要寻找什么东西在他胸口吮吸一番。  
卸完货的阿丘一身轻松，也不用再忍受苦不堪言的情欲折磨，更不会不自觉地在贺呈面前流露出脆弱，所以他简单粗暴地掀开了贺呈身上的薄被，骑到了贺呈身上，在Alpha迷茫眼神的注视下扯开了胸口的睡衣，露出一对饱胀的胸乳。  
他捧着自己一侧的乳肉轻轻挤了挤，白色的奶汁就滋了出来，阿丘用食指沾了一点在贺呈嘴巴上抹了一下，在对方不可思议的眼神中舔了舔嘴唇，笑着对他道：“贺呈，起来喝奶。”


End file.
